Recueil d'OS SiriusDrew
by Amandiine
Summary: 4e OS [Stupid Way] Dur dur de faire comprendre à une fille qu'elle nous plait...
1. Fais moi un bisou

**Fais-moi un bisou

* * *

**

**Disclamer **: Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés (ma ptite Drew), et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

**Romance** : Sirius/Drew

**Auteur** : Amandiine

**Résumé:** One Shot - Univers Alternatif - SiriusDrew Andréa et Sirius se connaissent depuis toujours. Ami et amants leur relation est des plus ambiguë. Entre deux filles il revient toujours vers elle, mais elle ne dit rien. Parce qu'elle l'aime..

* * *

**Voilà un petit OS qui est tout droit inspiré d'un rêve que j'ai fait, il y a deux jours ! **

**C'est un Univers Alternatif, en d'autres termes, il n'y a pas de magie, et la situation est complètement différente.**

**Il s'agit d'un Sirius/Drew, mais je ne la surnomme pas dans cet OS parce qu'elle n'est pas la même que dans ma fic «Accidentally In Love». Donc pour cette fois, se sera Andréa!**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que je l'apprécie. **

**Bonne lecture! **

**Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! **

**

* * *

**

**Fais-moi un bisou**

Elle est très amoureuse. Il est très secret. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours, ils ont été élevés ensemble dans l'orphelinat Stockwell Orphanage à Londres.

Elle. C'est Andréa Knight. Lui c'est Sirius Black. Ils ont dix-huit ans maintenant. Depuis qu'ils sont gamins ils ont passé toutes leurs journées ensemble. Depuis près d'un an lorsqu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux, ce n'est plus pour jouer aux cartes. Ils ont une relation assez complexe, mais qui ne leur pose pas de soucis. Entre eux c'est clair, ils couchent ensemble de temps à autre juste «comme ça».

Lui va souvent voir d'autres filles sans le moindre scrupule puis qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble avec Andréa. Elle ne dit rien parce qu'elle est raide dingue de lui depuis toujours, et qu'elle préfère une relation comme celle là, plutôt que rien du tout. Elle est toujours très heureuse lorsque entre deux conquêtes il revient vers elle. Elle aime être dans ses bras, dans son lit… Et lui apprécie sa compagnie.

Ce qu'elle a très nettement remarqué depuis quelques temps, c'est que lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, il ne lui avait jamais fait de bisou. Un simple petit bisou. Sur la bouche, ou juste sur la joue. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient souvent sans gêne. Mais jamais de bisou chaste.

Un jour ils sont tous deux dans le parc de leur orphelinat, allongé sur l'herbe pour profiter de l'été qui venait enfin d'arrivé,elle remarqua qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle et qu'il venait de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Alors, elle lui demanda:

- Fais-moi un bisou…

- Non, réplique-t-il d'un ton assez sec.

- Pourquoi? demande-t-elle surprise par une réponse aussi courte et franche.

- J'en ai pas envie, dit-il pour toute réponses.

Elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un d'impénétrable. Il y avait des choses comme ça qu'il n'expliquait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le connaisse véritablement, et elle, elle le connaissait par cœur. Mis à part quelques rares petites choses, dont celle-ci. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie, et il ne lui disait pas, mais elle s'était beaucoup trop immiscé à son goût. Et ça le dérangeait. C'est pour ça qu'il était souvent désagréable avec elle. Mais elle ne disait rien. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la laisse complètement tombé. Même si elle était clairement la roue de secours, elle s'en fichait. C'était mieux que rien.

Ce qui était pas très drôle pour elle, c'est qu'il était vraiment très séduisant, et donc il n'était pas compliqué pour lui de se faire rapidement de nouvelles conquêtes. Bien qu'il soit un brun ténébreux, et mystérieux, il n'avait généralement rien à faire pour trouver de nouvelles filles pour passer du bon temps, car c'était pratiquement toujours elle qui venait à lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à choisir celle qu'il préférait. Il ne restait jamais longtemps avec ses filles. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le connaisse. Il était comme ça. Lorsqu'elle commençait trop à s'intéresser à lui, il les larguait aussitôt. En général, il restait pas plus de quatre ou cinq jours avec une fille. Et entre-deux, il allait voir Andréa qui n'avait toujours d'yeux que pour lui, et il le savait. Il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire de ce côté là. Elle serait toujours là pour lui quand il le voudrait.

oOoOoOo

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle décida d'aller parler avec James, le meilleur ami de Sirius pour mettre au clair cette histoire de bisous. Elle frappa à la chambre de son ami:

- C'est ouvert! dit-il.

- Salut, c'est moi… dit-elle un peu gêné.

- Oh salut Andréa! Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans mon humble demeure? Sirius n'est pas là?

- Il est devant la télévision, ya un reportage sur les Harley Davidson sur le câble. Il a réussit à convaincre les autres de le laisser changer de chaîne, je sais pas comment il a fait, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Assied toi, l'invita le jeune homme.

Elle s'exécuta et s'installa sur la chaise de son bureau alors qu'il s'était mit sur son lit.

- Je voulais te parler de Sirius… Il y a quelque chose que j'ai remarqué… Et il ne veut pas me donner d'explication, tu le connais. Sauf que moi j'aimerai vraiment savoir, et je suis sur que toi tu es au courant, tu es le seul à qui il se confie, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir.

- Dis-moi, je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais comme tu la dis, je le connais et s'il ne veut pas te dire, je crois pas que se soit loyal envers lui que je te procure une quelconque information. Mais bon dit toujours, de quoi il s'agit?

- Il ne m'a jamais fait de bisou.

- Quoi? Mais vous êtes tout le temps en train de vous embrasser!

- Non, je te parle d'un bisou, un simple bisou.

Elle vit James se raidir. Il savait pourquoi. Elle se promit de quitter sa chambre uniquement lorsqu'elle aurait sa réponse.

- Je suis désolé, je peux pas… dit-il gêné.

Elle délaissa sa chaise et vint se poster à genoux devant lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et lui dit:

- Je t'en supplie James. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Tu sais comment il est avec moi, et tu sais que je l'aime. Il faut vraiment que je sache, tu peux pas savoir comme cette histoire me tracasse depuis quelques jours. J'ai-

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais te dire, dit-il en la coupant.

Voyant la sincérité et la détresse dans les yeux de la jeune fille il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne pas lui dire. Il savait qu'elle était celle des deux qui vivait le moins bien leur situation pour le peu, très ambiguë.

- Mais je te préviens, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne saches pas, ajouta-t-il.

Comment voulait-il qu'elle se résigne après une telle phrase? Ca n'avait fait qu'attisé sa curiosité!

- C'est pas grave dis-moi, fit-elle en se hissant à ses côtés sur le lit.

Et c'est la qu'il lui fit cette révélation. Il lui expliqua que ça pouvait paraître stupide, mais pour Sirius, un simple bisou ça voulait dire beaucoup. C'était tout un symbole. Une chose à ne pas faire à la légère. Pour lui un bisou était LE moyen de montrer la tendresse, et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers l'autre. Un amour sincère.

Cette confidence mit le moral de notre petite Andréa à zéro. Elle ne le montra pas à James. Elle avait voulu savoir, et il lui avait dit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable de son malaise.

Alors qu'elle quittait l'aile réservée aux garçons, elle passa devant l'espace télévision. C'était un lieu ouvert. Il n'y avait pas de porte pour y accéder, il y avait tout un pant de mur en moins, celui qui était conjoint au couloir. Tout un tas de monde étaient en train de regarder le fameux reportage sur les motos.

Pour retourner dans sa chambre elle était obligée d'emprunter ce passage là.

- Andréa!

Elle aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille. Elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée et se tourna pour le regarder. Il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Apparemment il lui avait gardé une place, vu que le reste des fauteuils étaient complètement occupé. La pièce devait pouvoir contenir une trentaine de personne. Elle était contente qu'il est eu cette attention envers elle. Elle ne se fit pas prier et alla le rejoindre.

Etant encore sous le choc de l'aveu de James, elle se colla un peu plus à lui dans le sofa. Il s'en rendit compte et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ca va? lui demanda-t-il devant son trouble évident.

- Maintenant ça va mieux, répondit-t-elle alors qu'il frottait son bras de sa main libre.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Ohé! Si tu regardes pas, on change de chaîne! fit un autre pensionnaire assis dernière eux.

Sirius décolla ses lèvres de celles d'Andréa à contre cœur. Il lui fit un sourire coupable, et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il aimerait bien passer la nuit avec elle ce soir… Elle accepte bien évidemment.

Alors que le reportage s'achevait, ils quittèrent l'espace TV main dans la main en direction de l'aile réservé aux garçons. Les employés de l'orphelinat ne disaient rien lorsque des pensionnaires majeurs passaient la nuit dans une autre chambre que la leur, et ils en profitaient. C'était elle qui était la plus heureuse dans ses moments là. Une nuit complète dans ses bras était toujours un moment magique. Son bonheur était tellement palpable qu'elle donnerait tout l'or du monde pour que ça se reproduise le plus possible. S'endormir contre son torse après une séance de jambe en l'air qui les épuisaient autant l'un que l'autre, c'était un pur délice…

Dans le lit du beau brun, alors qu'elle venait de prendre place contre sa poitrine pour terminer la nuit, elle ne pouvait se résigner à ne pas lui poser la question… Il avait été tellement tendre avec elle tout le long de la soirée, que peut-être cette fois-ci allait être la bonne.

- Sirius… souffla-t-elle.

- Mmh? répliqua-t-il visiblement sur le point de s'endormir tout en caressant le dos nu de la jeune fille.

- Fais-moi un bisou…

Il se mit à rire, ce qui contrastait complètement avec la dernière tentative qu'elle avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt, où il était plus proche de la colère que du rire.

- Tu n'es toujours pas rassasié de mon corps? Allé dormons, il est tard, dit-il en la prenant complètement dans ses bras.

Elle ne répliqua pas. Mais elle remarqua très nettement son nouveau refus. Beaucoup plus subtile certes, mais un refus quand même.

oOoOoOo

La semaine suivante, un voyage d'une semaine en Corse était organisé avec plusieurs autres orphelinat du pays. C'était le plus grand déplacement qu'ils avaient jamais fait, habituellement ils se contentaient du camping au bord de mer pas loin de chez eux. Ils avaient mis les moyens dans cette virée puisqu'ils prirent tous l'avion pour atteindre la France où ils étaient arrivés en très peu de temps au point de rendez-vous. Les organisateurs des différents établissements pour orphelins s'attendaient au port de Marseille, d'où ils se réunirent tous pour prendre le bateau direction l'île de beauté.

La traversé durant environ 12h, tous les jeunes de plus de 16 ans avaient quartier libre. Le bateau comportait un cinéma, plusieurs restaurant, une piscine, et même une discothèque. En d'autres termes, ils avaient de quoi s'occuper! Les douze heures étaient passé assez rapidement, Sirius avait déjà fait une nouvelle rencontre. Une jeune fille d'un autre orphelinat avec qui il passa tout le voyage. Andréa, elle avait préféré rester à la piscine seule, pour ne pas voir Sirius roucouler avec la blonde. Elle ne se baigna pas beaucoup. Elle réfléchissait trop. Elle essayait de se persuader que le lendemain si faut il reviendrait vers elle, et qu'ils passeraient le reste de leur séjour ensemble. Rien que tous les deux.

Autour de la piscine, elle remarqua un jeune homme blond qui devait avoir son âge qu'elle avait aperçu lors du rassemblement sur le port de Marseille. Lui aussi était seul. Perdu dans ses pensés également. Elle n'alla pas l'aborder, elle avait besoin de méditer seule sur sa relation avec Sirius.

oOoOoOo

Le premier jour passa lentement pour Andréa. Les jeunes qui étaient majeurs étaient libres de faire de qu'ils voulaient de leurs journées, à la condition d'être de retour au camp pour le dîner qui se déroulait à 19h. C'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas Sirius de la journée.

C'est dans la matinée de la deuxième journée qu'il revint vers elle. Elle était dans la cour qui séparer leurs bungalows du réfectoire. Assise à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle n'avait toujours pas le moral. Rien que de penser qu'il avait passé les dernières 24h avec une autre fille la déprimait. Mais elle relativisait comme elle pouvait. Il arriva vers elle, en maillot de bain, avec une serviette sur l'épaule et il lui dit:

- Allez viens, je t'emmène à la plage.

Elle ne lui fit aucune remarque du genre «Ca y est, tu t'es lassé de l'autre blonde». Elle disait jamais rien. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une seule occasion d'être avec lui. Et uniquement lui, et pour se faire, elle fermait les yeux sur son comportement. Bien qu'elle soit sûre qu'il sache qu'elle était complètement éprise de lui, ils continuaient de faire comme si pour eux deux ça les arrangeaient très bien d'avoir ce type de relation juste quand ça les enchantés, et que personne ne souffrait. De ce côté là, il s'en doutait, mais elle ne le montrait pas. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de passer sa journée avec elle ce jour là. Il avait vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

Sur la plage, ils se comportaient comme deux amoureux. Cette journée fit beaucoup de bien au moral d'Andréa. A un moment il était en train de lui mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos, et elle retenta l'expérience, même si un nouveau refus de sa part allait la miner, elle avait laissé passé assez de temps entre ses tentatives pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quoi que se soit. Elle était sensée ignorer la signification qu'il apportait à ce simple geste.

La journée était trop parfaite pour penser ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était pas réciproque. Il avait beaucoup trop d'attention envers elle. Allongé sur le ventre, avec Sirius à califourchon au niveau de ses fesses en train d'étaler la crème dans son dos elle lui demanda:

- Fais-moi un bisou…

Il ne se le fit pas demander deux fois, il se pencha de tout son long sur le dos de la jeune fille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Nouveau refus. Toujours moins brutal que le précédent, mais un refus quand même.

L'après midi n'était pas encore terminé, et elle passait malgré tout un très bon moment avec lui, alors encore une fois, elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle se contenta de répondre à son baiser, et de souffrir en silence sans oser lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Sinon, elle le savait il allait se braquer et être désagréable avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas gâché cette si belle journée qui continuer à la faire rêver sur une éventuelle relation stable entre eux deux.

oOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard. Re belote. Elle avait vu Sirius au repas du soir. Il sortait avec une autre fille. Cette fois-ci ses nerfs lâchèrent et elle trouva refuge dans un coin retiré du camp de vacances pour pleurer. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était évident qu'il ne l'aimait pas vu tous les refus qu'elle avait reçu suite à chacune de ses tentatives de «Fais-moi un bisou». Elle se demandait pourquoi elle persistait toujours malgré tout. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau, si attirant? Pourquoi toutes les filles tombaient comme des mouches à son passage?

Alors qu'elle était en train de pleurer doucement, le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu autour de la piscine sur le bateau, s'approcha d'elle, et tente de la réconforter comme il peut. Elle se laissa faire, et se recroquevilla dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, l'un contre l'autre. Elle trouva très respectueux de sa part de ne pas lui demander la raison pour laquelle elle était dans un tel état. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore discuté avec lui, elle l'appréciait déjà. La fin de sa soirée fut un peu moins sombre grâce à ce jeune homme qui l'avait même raccompagné jusqu'à son bungalow qu'elle partageait avec trois autres filles.

Une fois sur le pas de la porte il lui tendit la main et dit:

- Moi c'est Rémus Lupin.

Elle serra sa main en se présentant à son tour:

- Andréa Knight.

Elle allait pour rentrer dans son pavillon, lorsqu'elle l'appela une dernière fois. Il se retourna et elle lui dit:

- Merci.

- De rien. J'aime pas voir une jolie fille pleurer.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire de remerciement suite à son compliment, et elle alla se coucher le cœur un peu moins serrer qu'au début de la soirée.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, son moral rechuta lorsqu'elle revit Sirius avec l'autre fille à une table en train de manger. Elle se contrôla parfaitement et prit son en-cas du matin sans broncher.

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, Rémus vint se joindre à elle voyant que son moral n'était pas au beau fixe. C'était un jeune homme particulier, il pouvait deviner les sentiments des gens rien qu'en les regardant dans les yeux.

Ils se sourirent timidement en guise de bonjour, chacun le nez dans ses céréales ou son bol de thé. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les filles mais elle lui était très sympathique alors il prit son courage à deux mains, comme la veille lorsqu'il lui avait fait cette petite éloge grâce à laquelle il avait réussit à la faire sourire.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, j'ai pas trop la tête à m'amuser…

- Moi je vais aller faire un tour sur une plage très réputé «Santa Giulia», je sais pas si tu connais?

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Si ça te dit de venir, j'en serai ravi.

Elle le regarda gêné.

- J'ai pas envie de m'incruster alors que tu seras avec tes amis, fit-elle doucement.

- J'y vais seul. Je ne connais pas grand monde. Ma grand-mère était mal seule famille, et elle s'en est allée depuis peu.

- Oh… je suis désolée…

- C'est rien. Elle était très malade, je suis sur qu'elle est mieux là où elle est.

Un petit moment passa en silence. Il poursuivit et redemanda:

- Alors? Ca te dit de venir avec moi?

- D'accord, fit-elle en souriant devant l'empressement du jeune homme.

Sirius qui était à quelques mètres d'eux avait suivit avec attention l'intégralité de leur échange. Il les regarda s'en allait avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

oOoOoOo

Andréa passa une magnifique journée aux côtés de Rémus. La plage où ils s'étaient rendue était tout bonnement magnifique. Elle s'était cru sur une île du pacifique et non en plein cœur de la Méditerranée. L'eau était si claire, et ils avaient pieds si loin! C'était incroyable! Elle qui n'aurait jamais cru voir ce genre d'endroit de sa vie! Elle était redevenue une petite fille qui s'émerveillé de tout!

Alors qu'elle était à environ cinquante mètres du rivage, elle cria en direction de Rémus qui était plus proche du bord:

- Regarde! J'ai l'eau aux mollets!

Elle avait un sourire rayonnant. Il était content de lui avoir fait retrouver sa bonne humeur. Pendant toute la journée ils discutèrent énormément. Il avait beaucoup de conversation, et elle était une fille instruite. Alors le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux. Ils ne s'ennuyèrent pas une seule seconde. Et grâce à lui, elle ne pensa pas un instant à Sirius et ça lui fit le plus grand bien.

Ils rentrèrent pour le dîner au camp de vacances, où ils mangèrent ensemble. Ils apprirent qu'une soirée dansante avait été organisé dans le réfectoire par les animateurs pour conclure ce beau petit séjour sur l'île. Soirée que tous les jeunes orphelins se réjouirent. Et c'est le plus naturellement du monde qu'Andréa la passa avec Rémus.

Elle passa une excellente soirée en sa compagnie. Elle se força à ne pas regarder en direction de Sirius qui était toujours avec la même fille. Elle voulait que ce séjour se termine sur une note joyeuse, il fallait donc pas qu'elle ait une autre image de lui avec une autre collé dans ses bras.

Elle réussit à tenir, et la soirée fut une des plus agréable qu'elle avait passé sans Sirius. Elle était si bien qu'elle se permit même de danser avec Rémus! Sa joie était tellement grande qu'elle scintillait de mille feux. Et ça Sirius l'avait remarqué. Il avait jeté un regard meurtrier à l'égard du blond qui ne comprit rien du tout à son attitude. Il était évident que le brun était jaloux, Rémus l'aurait flairé à des kilomètres. Mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, puisque Sirius était en ce moment même en train de danser un slow avec une jolie jeune fille qui lui caressait tendrement le torse. Ce slow Sirius ne l'apprécia pas une seule seconde. Voir Andréa au cou de ce Rémus lui déplaisait énormément. Il ne les avait pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décollent et qu'ils aillent s'asseoir à une table du réfectoire.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Andréa et Rémus passèrent le voyage ensemble dans le bateau. Ils firent toutes les activités possible à bord. Un tour au cinéma, un tour en discothèque, ils se baignèrent même dans la piscine bien qu'ils en avaient déjà profité tout au long de l'allée une semaine auparavant. Puis décrétant qu'il faisait trop chaud pour rester dehors, ils allèrent s'installer avec les autres de leur groupe à l'intérieur dans une grande salle pourvu uniquement de fauteuils les uns à côté des autres. C'était parfaitement climatisé et ils continuèrent de profiter des derniers instants qu'ils leur restaient à passer ensemble avant de retourner chacun dans leur orphelinat respectifs qui n'était vraiment pas proche…

Ils échangèrent leurs adresses, et continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose? proposa Rémus.

- Je veux bien une grenadine, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je reviens tout de suite, fit-il en se levant.

Elle prit le magasine qu'elle avait posé quelques instants auparavant dans le filet prévu à cet effet sur le dossier du siège face à elle, et elle se mit à le feuilleter. Même pas une minute plus tard elle sentit Rémus se rasseoir à sa place, elle sourit et dit:

- Tu as fait vite!

Mais lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers le siège à côté d'elle, ce n'était pas Rémus.

C'était Sirius.

- Je lui emprunte sa place quelques instant, dit-il, je voulais juste te dire que je ne suis plus avec Emma.

Depuis quand il venait lui reporter ce genre d'informations? Elle préférait tout ignorer. Son prénom, sa tête, tout! Ca l'agaça qu'il soit venu à ses côtés juste pour lui dire ça! Alors elle lui dit sans avoir réfléchit:

- Je m'en doute puisque tu es là.

Cette simple phrase, plus véridique que tout, le blessa. Mais il ne montra rien. Elle avait raison, il venait toujours la voir lorsqu'il n'était plus avec personne. Un toussotement sortit Sirius de ses pensées, il se tourna et vit Rémus qui avait les mains prises par deux verres. Il comprit qu'il était de trop, et allait pour s'en aller. Mais juste avant il se pencha vers Andréa et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue avant de lui dire:

- On se revoit à l'arrivée?

Elle balbutia tant bien que mal un «oui» et il s'en alla. Elle était sonné. Il lui avait fait un bisou. Son cœur battait plus vite que jamais. Un sourire lumineux se forma sur ses lèvres.

Il lui avait fait un bisou.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

C'était un rêve qui venait de se réaliser.

Ca voulait dire qu'il l'aimait!

Elle passa le reste du voyage sur un petit nuage de bonheur.

oOoOoOo

De retour à l'orphelinat Stockwell Orphanage, elle se dirigea comme tout le monde vers sa propre chambre, où elle entreprit de défaire ses valises.

- Il te plaitce Rémus?

Elle sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. Il était posté dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé sur un des côtés. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il était si beau… Elle sortit de sa rêverie et répondit à sa question:

- Je l'ai trouvé vraiment très charmant.

- Tu comptes le revoir?

- Oui, c'est prévu.

- Très bien, fit-il d'une voix qui malheureusement trahissait sa déception.

Et il s'en alla.

Andréa passa une mauvaise nuit à ressasser tout ça. Le bisou. L'interrogatoire. Sa déception lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué vouloir revoir Rémus. Tout était tellement différent de d'habitude. C'était la première fois elle s'était lié avec un autre garçon que lui et James. Et il avait visiblement pas du tout apprécié.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, un orage avait éclaté dans le ciel de Londres. La seule activité agréable à faire dans ce cas là, c'est regarder la télévision au chaud. Et c'est ce qu'Andréa avait fait. Après son petit déjeuner, elle était parti cherché un plaid dans sa chambre pour s'emmitoufler dedans sur un bon canapé. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à vouloir regarder la télé ce matin là, ils étaient une petite dizaine, et ils se mirent d'accord sur un film.

Alors que celui-ci venait tout juste de commencer, Sirius s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle l'avait bien sur vu mais elle ne lâcha pas l'écran du regard. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi pensé vis-à-vis de lui, alors elle continua de regarder le film comme s'il n'était pas là.

Au cours du film, il s'était rapproché d'elle, et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Instinctivement, elle blottit contre lui. Il lui avait manqué. Il la tenait très fermement auprès de lui. Elle aimait cette sensation. On aurait dit qu'il la voulait rien que pour lui. Alors qu'il pouvait parler lui, Monsieur-je-séduis-tout-ce-qui-a-une-poitrine-et-je-m'occupe-d'Andréa-quand-ça-me-chante. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Le principal c'était qu'elle était avec lui. Après plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Elle voyait qu'il était pas à l'aise tout de même, et qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Mais elle ne le força pas à aller plus vite que la musique. Il était quelqu'un qui parlait difficilement, elle le savait, alors elle attendit. Le film défilait devant ses yeux mais elle ne le regardait plus. Tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était qu'il lui caressait sa main qu'il avait pris dans la sienne. Toujours au creux de ses bras, il lui dit enfin ce qui lui brûler les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes:

- Il te plait comme un ami? ou plus? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sourit. C'était évident qu'il était jaloux, et elle avait fait un peu exprès la veille de lui laisser sous-entendre qu'il pourrait peut être y avoir quelque chose entre Rémus et elle. Et là, elle voulait arrêter de le torturer. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Le voir possessif, et complètement jaloux.

- C'est juste un ami, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

Elle le sentit se détendre. Il souffla soulagé. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se pencher vers elle et chercher ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il les trouva, il y déposa un simple baiser…

oOoOoOo

Depuis ce jour, il ne la lâchait plus. Il n'allait plus voir ailleurs. Il lui avoua qu'il l'aimait que plusieurs mois plus tard, mais les mots n'avaient pas d'importance. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, depuis le premier baiser dans le bateau au retour de l'île de beauté.

Maintenant il ne cessait de lui faire de chaste bisous dans des moments très tendres qu'ils partageaient tous les jours.

Le vœux le plus cher d'Andréa s'était réalisé, et à partir de ce jour là, elle passait toutes ses nuits dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps.

* * *

**FIN ! **


	2. C'est bien ici Le Dragon Plaisant ?

**C'est bien ici "Le Dragon Plaisant" ?

* * *

**

**Disclamer **: Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés (ma ptite Drew), et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

**Romance** : Sirius/Drew

**Auteur** : Amandiine **ET** Tonkie !

**Résumé: **Un seul rencard. Deux couples. Deux invités de dernière minute. Un James anxieux. Un Sirius furax. Un Rémus compréhensif. Et un coup de foudre!

* * *

**Et voilà le 2e OS ! Il est vraiment très long (près de 13 000 mots!), j'espère que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas rigueur !**

**J'ai écrit cet OS avec Mademoiselle Tonkie ! On a travaillé dur dessus ! Ca fait au moins cinq jours qu'on y passe !**

**J'ai déjà une idée pour un 3e OS SiriusDrew héhé, on a pas fini de les voir ces deux là moi je vous le dis !**

**Avant de vous souhaitez bonne lecture, je voulais dire un grand Merci à Zazo qui a corrigé les fautes qu'on avait pas vu !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et vive le carrelage ! (vous comprendrez après pourquoi!)

* * *

**

C'est bien ici "Le Dragon Plaisant" ?

Et voilà, Poudlard était terminé. Adieu les retenues, adieu Rusard, adieu MacGonagall et compagnie. Bonjour la liberté et les études supérieures mais… pas pour tout de suite. Pour le moment, c'était les vacances et James Potter avait bien d'autres soucis en tête que les inscriptions dans les prestigieuses écoles recommandées par son propre père. Non… Pour l'instant l'ancien Gryffondor était préoccupé par tout autre chose. Le problème n'était certes pas bien grave, mais il n'en restait pas moins incommodant pour le jeune homme.

« _Pourtant… tout aurait pu être si parfait_ ! pensa-t-il, une expression déçue sur le visage alors qu'il transplanait de chez lui pour se rendre à l'appartement de Sirius. »

Car après tant d'années de patiences, d'attentes et d'acharnements, James avait enfin réussi à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde. Un rendez-vous avec Lily Evans, cette tornade rousse pour qui son cœur ne cessait de battre depuis sa toute première année à Poudlard ! Le « _Oui James, je veux bien sortir avec toi_ » avait rendu le jeune homme euphorique, heureux, radieux. James Potter allait enfin sortir avec Lily Evans !

Ce premier rendez-vous allait être inoubliable. Voilà les premiers mots auxquels il avait alors pensé. James Potter et Lily Evans, ensemble, main dans la main. Un tête à tête dans un magnifique restaurant avant de finir la soirée par une petite balade au clair de lune et pourquoi pas, finir la soirée ensemble… chez lui.

Oui, tout cela aurait été parfait… inoubliable.

Malheureusement, James avait aussitôt cessé de s'emballer et de continuer à préparer d'autres plans tout aussi romantique les uns que les autres, lorsque après le « _Oui James, je veux bien sortir avec toi_ », la jeune fille en était venue à ajouter un « _Oui, mais à une condition…_ ». James s'était cependant montré confiant et lui avait adressé un large sourire béat. Il était prêt à accepter n'importe quelle condition.

Mais son sourire béat s'était rapidement dissipé pour faire place à un sourire crispé. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Lily ne voulait pas qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, tous les deux, pour leur premier rendez-vous ! Le visage de James avait prit une expression encore plus gênée lorsqu'il l'avait entendu dire que ce serait une très bonne chose s'il venait accompagné de quelqu'un et elle de même. A quatre, ils passeraient une très bonne soirée. Parce qu'il n'était pas en situation de faire le difficile, James avait acquiescé avec un large sourire forcé et faussement heureux. La gêne du jeune brun s'était davantage accentuée lorsque Lily lui avait fait comprendre indirectement, mais de manière très claire, que Erika, sa meilleure amie, avait un petit faible pour Sirius. Il n'y avait pas de doutes. Lily voulait que Sirius Black soit la quatrième personne présente à ce dîner.

Bien sur, Lily avait imposé là une contrainte assez particulière, voir même désagréable pour un premier rendez vous, mais qu'importe. Pour James, cette soirée n'en restait pas moins un rencard. C'est pourquoi il était prêt à faire l'impossible pour que tout se déroule parfaitement et de faire en sorte que Sirius soit également présent à ce dîner qui aura lieu, le lendemain. Même si pour cela, il lui fallait traîner son meilleur ami par les cheveux. Car Merlin savait à quel point Sirius fuyait Erika Knight comme la peste.

Lorsqu'il transplana enfin dans le salon de Sirius, James ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Personne. Lui qui voulait régler cette histoire au plus vite n'était guère ravi de voir que son ami n'était pas là. Pas grave, il allait l'attendre. Il s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à ronger malgré lui, un ongle. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir convaincre Sirius de l'accompagner ? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains tout en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il respira profondément pour se donner du courage avant le retour de son ami.

James mit rapidement fin à ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit brusquement le bruit d'une eau qui coulait. Relevant la tête, James tendit l'oreille avant de se mettre complètement debout. Finalement, il n'aura pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps le retour de Sirius, puisque ce dernier se trouvait visiblement dans la salle de bain. Il réfléchit toutefois encore un petit moment sur la manière dont il allait devoir s'y prendre pour convaincre son ami. Une dernière profonde respiration et le jeune homme prit sans plus tarder la direction de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte et devina Sirius derrière le rideau de douche.

- N'ai pas peur… ce n'est que moi, dit-il pour ne pas inquiéter son ami.

- Quand j'ai emménagé, je t'ai dis « fais comme chez toi », mais j'aimerais bien terminer ma douche en paix, répondit Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à travers le rideau de douche.

James s'était adossé contre le mur qui faisait face à la cabine de douche, il avait l'air pensif et concentré. C'est pourquoi Sirius ne fit pas d'autre réflexion et attendit que son ami parle.

- Tu sais Sir', j'ai enfin réussi à avoir un rencard avec Lily.

- Sans blague… ! En voilà une nouvelle ! répondit la voix de Sirius sur un ton quelque peu ironique. Combien de fois tu m'as dis ça… ? Attends laisse moi compter… reprit-il avant que James ait pu dire quelque chose. Tu m'as dis ça à Poudlard, dans le train, quand on était dans les toilettes du train, quand on est descendu du train… tu m'as dis ça aussi quand on est arrivé à Londres… et j'en passe encore. Franchement James… tu crois qu'à mon âge, on perd aussi facilement la mémoire ?

James était toujours concentré contre le mur et ne sembla nullement offusqué par les propos ironiques, voir même sarcastique de son meilleur ami. Etrange réaction d'après Sirius. James n'avait sans doute pas fini de parler et avait encore quelque chose à ajouter.

- En fait, elle ne veut pas qu'on soit seuls…

- Et tu viens jusque chez moi pour me dire ça ? railla Sirius.

- Je ne plaisante pas Sir'… elle ne veut vraiment pas qu'on soit seuls tous les deux.

- Bah, amène là au resto, y'a du monde dans un resto, répliqua Sirius le plus naturellement du monde.

James grimaça devant cette réponse. Sirius ne devinait toujours pas son problème.

- Elle veut que quelqu'un d'autre soit avec nous, expliqua-t-il enfin, un mince sourire crispé sur le visage.

La réponse dut surprendre Sirius car ce dernier ouvrit légèrement le rideau.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? répéta-t-il sur un ton moqueur. Bon sang, James… elle a peur que tu la dévores en public ou quoi ? Elle pense que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te maîtriser ?

Sirius lâcha un éclat de rire lorsqu'il reçut la brosse à dent, jeté par James, sur la tête.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être maîtriser idiot… J'ai juste besoin que tu me dises « oui, tu peux compter sur moi pour cette soirée ».

Sirius relâcha le rideau pour retourner sous l'eau mais son rire se fit encore entendre lorsqu'il reprit :

- Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous tenir la chandelle ? Ne compte pas sur moi car ce n'est pas dans mes habitues. A moins que…

La tête de Sirius réapparut devant James. Son visage feignait si parfaitement l'incrédulité.

- James ! lança-t-il en imitant à la perfection une expression scandalisée. Ne me dis pas que toi et Lily… enfin que tous les deux… vous voulez faire un truc à trois.

Cette fois Sirius eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la brosse à cheveux envoyé par James, guère amusé par cette blague. Il referma à nouveau le rideau sans pour autant cesser son rire. Mais reprit tout son sérieux lorsqu'il vit James ouvrir complètement le rideau de douche.

- Referme ça tout de suite… Putain, tu vas foutre de l'eau partout !

- T'es vraiment un gars spirituel par moment toi, fit James en fusillant son ami du regard. Mais tu as de la chance que j'ai besoin de toi, sinon c'est un coup dans la figure que t'aurais reçu là.

- Bon, ok… je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dis. Maintenant, referme ça !

Il était maniaque sur la propreté. Alors il était hors de question de laisser James semer le désordre dans sa douche. Son ami le savait, c'est pourquoi il se contenta de dire :

- Je referme. Mais à la condition que tu acceptes de venir avec moi demain.

- Ouais, ok c'est bon je viens… ferme ça maintenant ! aboya Sirius agacé.

- Merci, fit James qui avait cru que ça allait être plus compliqué que ça.

Le brun sous la douche bloqua astucieusement le rideau et dit à l'autre :

- Faut croire que tu es complètement désespéré pour penser que j'allais accepter de venir avec toi !

- Quoi… ! Mais tu as dis que…

- Oublie ce que j'ai dis, l'interrompit Sirius qui retrouvait à nouveau toute sa bonne humeur. Je n'ai aucune envie de tenir la chandelle et encore moins de passer une soirée avec ta tornade rousse… Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves d'ailleurs.

James ignora la dernière partie de sa phrase, parce que ça avait déjà fait l'objet de dispute entre eux et se concentra sur le but qu'il s'était fixé en venant chez son ami.

- S'il te plait Sirius, il faut vraiment que tu viennes… je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! jugea-t-il utile d'ajouter, le regard suppliant.

- Ah… quoi donc ? ironisa Sirius.

James n'avait besoin de pousser le rideau pour comprendre que son meilleur amiaffichait un large sourire de contentement. Mais parce qu'il n'était pas en position de faire le fier, il s'entendit répondre :

- Je ferais le ménage chez toi pour le reste de l'été s'il le faut.

Piètre argument, pensa-t-il l'instant d'après. Mais c'était là, la première chose qui lui était venu en tête.

- Est-ce une façon détournée pour me dire que je ne sais pas faire le ménage chez moi ? demanda Sirius suspicieux.

Devant la mauvaise foi de son ami à comprendre, James commença à perdre patience et lui dit d'un ton ferme :

- Ca fait 7 ans que je rêve d'un moment pareil, tu ne va pas tout faire rater avec tes petits caprices !

- Bah, un jour de plus ou du moins ça changerait quoi à force, tu as pris l'habitude de te faire rejeter par cette fille.

- Ouais, mais maintenant c'est fini Poudlard ! Si j'assure pas à notre rendez-vous je crois que je ne la reverrai jamais !

- Bah une de perdue dix de retrouvée…

Et là, James craqua complètement, mais tenta de garder contenance.

- Je te demande pas grand-chose… accorde moi juste cette faveur, c'est vraiment très important pour moi.

Sirius coupa l'eau de sa douche, et sortit en se mettant une serviette autour de la taille. Il regarda son ami d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Tu es sur que tu ne mijotes pas quelque chose ?

- Sirius, s'il te plait, dis oui… Mon bonheur dépend de ta réponse, dit James complètement désespéré.

Sirius s'approcha de la glace.

- Tu vas me faire pleurer, déclara-t-il distraitement alors qu'il s'admirait de profil.

Une fois encore, James réprima un soupir d'agacement devant le comportement de son ami.

- S'il te plait… tenta-t-il misérablement.

Sirius daigna se retourner. Il le regarda un instant avant d'accepter enfin, à contre cœur.

- C'est bon, je viens. Fais pas cette tête…

Mais James garda toujours cette même expression accablée. Qu'est ce qui lui prouvait que Sirius parlait vraiment sincèrement ?

- Je te dis que je viens, répéta Sirius de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est vrai… ?

- Ouais. Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça. On dirait un enfant battu !

Cette fois, James s'autorisa un sourire triomphant.

- Merci Sirius, t'es un frère ! Je te revaudrai ça !

- Promet moi simplement que je n'aurai plus rien à voir à faire avec vous deux réunis ! J'ai une vie privée moi aussi dont je dois m'occuper !

Et rapidement, James s'éclipsa pour ne pas donner à Sirius l'occasion de changer d'avis.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. James et Sirius étaient chez ce dernier. Ils venaient tout juste de terminer de se préparer pour la soirée et étaient en train de discuter d'éventuels sorties pendant ces vacances quand Remus transplana brusquement devant eux, directement dans le salon, avec un sourire plus que ravi sur ses lèvres. Les deux garçons n'eurent pas besoin de l'interroger pour comprendre aussitôt que leur ami lycanthrope avait réussi à se substituer au traditionnel voyage, chez sa famille en écosse.

- Alléluia ! C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui. Je suis libre pour tout le mois de Juillet ! Ça vous dit une virée entre mecs pour fêter ça ?

Il s'interrompit toutefois lorsqu'il remarqua James, habillé avec beaucoup de classe. Les mains sur les hanches, Remus hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur tout en le sifflant d'une manière plus qu'admirative.

- Wow Cornedrue… Mais c'est que tu es vraiment beau habillé comme ça !

Sans la moindre gêne, le jeune lycanthrope le détailla longuement de la tête aux pieds.

- Je crois que la virée entre mecs va devoir être repoussée à plus tard, reprit-il avec amusement. Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça James ?

Mais au lieu d'un sourire, c'est une mine renfrognée que ce dernier lui adressa.

- Sirius aussi est bien habillé… pourquoi tu lui fais pas la remarque ? fit-il, vexé.

- Parce que moi, je suis toujours bien fringué, se venta le ténébreux avant que Remus ait pu dire quelque chose.

James rit jaune et repris en se tournant vers Remus.

- Ne sois pas jaloux de mon élégance Remus, parce que toi aussi tu viens.

Piqué au vif, Sirius porta aussitôt son regard sur James. Il haussa les sourcils alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'un air faussement choqué.

- James… ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de ta Lily ! Et encore moins de toi !

- De quoi tu parles ? lança James en fronçant le front.

- Je veux bien comprendre que ta Lily soit gourmande… mais là… à quatre ! Tu crois qu'elle aura assez de force pour satisfaire tout le monde ? ajouta-t-il avec un regard plus que suggestif.

Ahuri que son ami ait pu faire une telle plaisanterie sur « sa petite amie », James s'empara vivement de sa chaussure pour la lancer sur Sirius. Ce dernier parvint à l'esquiver en riant de bon cœur et si James pensait effrayer Sirius avec son expression menaçante, il s'était lourdement trompé. Car le jeune ténébreux se mit à rire davantage lorsqu'il ajouta :

- Sacré Lily ! Je veux bien croire que les Maraudeurs faisaient de l'effet mais là… pfiouuuu ! Et si elle aime tant que ça les mâles, je peux aussi aller appeler Peter.

Amusé par ses propos qu'il trouvait manifestement très drôle, Sirius lâcha un fort éclat de rire et s'éloigna de James. Il s'abrita derrière le fauteuil pour échapper à l'autre chaussure que ce dernier venait d'envoyer. Son rire s'accentua et finit par se transformer en fou rire lorsque son regard se posa malencontreusement sur un Remus qui ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi il riait autant.

- Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda le lycanthrope en regardant tour à tour ses deux amis.

James se contenta de lui adresser un haussement d'épaules alors que Sirius était à présent plié en deux.

- Je vais aller prévenir Lily, déclara l'instant d'après James en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. Ne bouge pas Remus, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Et ignorant superbement l'autre brun, James entra à l'intérieur de la cheminée. Il disparut la seconde d'après sous le rire incessant de Sirius. Le blond fit un regard au brun voulant dire « c'est quoi toute cette histoire ? ». Sirius lui retourna un air voulant dire quand à lui « Il t'expliquera ». Puis James revint parmi eux et Sirius ne put retenir cette boutade :

- C'est bon elle a assez de capote ? J'en ai s'il en manque !

Son ami n'en pouvant plus de ses sous-entendus grotesques à propos de sa Lily, décida d'ôter le sourire moqueur de Sirius en lui révélant le pot aux roses :

- C'est une soirée en couple.

Rémus pâlit aussitôt mais Sirius ne captant pas tout de suite lança ironiquement :

- Je dois sortir en couple avec Rém' ?

- Non, je ne suis pas cruel au point de faire souffrir Remus, répliqua James. Il y aura une fille pour chacun d'entre vous. Je viens de dire à Lily de prévoir une fille de plus, elle m'a dit que c'était ok.

Sirius avait cessé de rire et demanda aussitôt à comprendre.

- De quelles filles tu parles ?

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content de te retrouver avec une jolie fille pour ce soir ?

- Non, on veut comprendre c'est quoi ces couples ? Depuis quand il a été question de couple ? insista Sirius.

- J'ai dis couple moi ? répondit James innocemment.

James oublia les plaisanteries lancées plus tôt sur Lily. Il était temps de parler d'Erika Knight. Et qui disait Erika, disait problème avec Sirius Black.

- James ! reprit Sirius en prenant un air mauvais. Ne joue pas avec moi. Depuis quand il a été question de couple pour cette soirée ?

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait se défiler encore plus longtemps, James lâcha un soupir avant de finir par s'expliquer enfin.

- Ecoute Sirius, ne m'en veux pas, mais tout ça est une idée de Lily. Moi je ne fais que subir dans cette histoire. J'aurais préféré rester seul avec ma Lily, mais elle a tenu à ce que tu viennes toi aussi.

- Et pourquoi ?

James laissa passer un moment de silence avant de répondre d'une petite voix.

- Parce qu'il y'aura Erika a cette soirée.

- Quoiii ? explosa d'emblé Sirius. Alors tout ce cinéma c'était pour me caser avec Erika ! James, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai osé me faire ça !

- Sirius, je ne te demande pas de te caser avec Erika… mais juste de venir et de t'asseoir avec moi, c'est tout.

- Hors de question, tu m'entends ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies voulu me piéger, toi que je prenais pour mon frère !

- Est ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? intervint Rémus avant que Sirius n'ajoute encore quelque chose.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui. Leur regard fit comprendre au lycanthrope qu'il pouvait parler.

- Je ne pourrais pas venir.

Sirius approuva aussitôt :

- Tu as raison Lunard… Laissons James satisfaire seul toutes ses filles !

- Les gars, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tomber comme ça au dernier moment ! fit James qui voyait en même moment toute sa descendance avec Lily disparaître sous ses yeux.

- Mais moi aussi j'ai été prévenu au dernier moment ! affirma Rémus pour sa défense.

- Tu voulais passer ta soirée avec nous ! Eh bien, c'est ce que tu vas faire, non ?

- Ouais mais Erika n'était pas de la partie, grogna Sirius qui l'avait toujours en travers de la gorge.

- Sirius, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si ce n'était pas aussi important pour moi. Si tu ne viens pas, Lily ne me le pardonnera pas… fit James suppliant.

Sirius croisa les bras sur son ventre et fusilla James du regard. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le piège ainsi. Mais parce qu'il était aussi son meilleur ami, il s'entendit répondre :

- Si Rémus vient, et que tu me promets que je n'entendrai plus jamais les mots "soirée" "Erika" et "Lily" dans la même phrase, je veux bien faire un effort surhumain pour venir...

James ferma un instant les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un instant il avait craint le pire. Mais parce qu'il restait encore Remus à convaincre, il se tourna rapidement vers ce dernier.

- Allé Lunard, ça va être une soirée sympathique… je te le promet !

- Je sais pas, je suis pas aussi à l'aise que Sirius avec les filles ! Et d'ailleurs c'est qui la troisième ?

- Je ne la connais pas… Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est la sœur d'Erika…

- Quoiiii ? Parce qu'il y'aura deux Knight en plus ? Tu veux ma mort James ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Dis moi ! cria Sirius en secouant son ami par les épaules.

Devant le regard indigné de Sirius et celui désolé de James, Remus se permit un mince sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. La scène était assez amusante à voir.

- Voila une soirée inoubliable qui s'annonce… dit-il avec une certaine ironie dans la voix.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Nos chers maraudeurs étaient bien évidemment arrivés à l'heure au restaurant. James était impatient et ne cessait de se passer une main dans les cheveux, signe qu'il était nerveux. Sirius boudait, affalé sur sa chaise, assis entre ses deux amis. Il soufflait de manière insolente pour montrer son mécontentement d'avoir été amené ici pour passer la soirée avec Erika. Rémus lui était un peu nerveux, mais se promit de bien se tenir pour faire plaisir à James. Ce dernier, pressé que les filles arrivent, regardait sa montre toutes les deux secondes au moins. Le beau ténébreux s'en aperçut et ne put s'empêcher de lancer sèchement :

- En plus elles sont en retard !

- Elles ne vont pas tarder, répondit James patiemment.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'énerver Sirius encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Ca fait déjà dix minutes qu'on attend, c'est ce que tu appelles être ponctuel… ? Et ce n'est même pas toi qui as choisi le resto ! Je vois qui va porter la culotte dans le couple ! ajouta-t-il.

- Arrête Sirius… c'est quand même ton resto préféré !

- M'en fou. C'est une question de principe, fit Sirius buté.

- Arrêtez, Lily et Erika arrivent, intervint Rémus, mettant ainsi fin à une discussion qui commençait à devenir mouvementée.

- Tiens toi bien, souffla alors James à l'adresse de Sirius.

Celui-ci se redressa à contre cœur sur sa chaise et fit un sourire forcé aux filles qui arrivaient devant eux. Ils se saluèrent respectivement, et c'est Rémus qui prit la parole en premier en déclarant à Erika :

- Je suis content de te revoir !

Sirius lui souffla discrètement un « _focus_ » que seul un loup garou aux sens aiguisé pouvait entendre. Lily s'installa face à James, et Erika face à Sirius… Cette dernière se mit à le mater ouvertement, visiblement très heureuse de passer une soirée en sa compagnie. Le ténébreux essaya tant bien que mal de se soustraire au regard de sa camarade. Il commençait déjà à se sentir mal à l'aise d'être l'objet de ses contemplations. Essayant de paraître le plus discret possible à regarder partout autour de lui sauf elle, il ne l'entendit pas dire aux autres :

- Ma sœur ne va pas tarder.

Puis elle fit complètement face à Sirius et lui demanda de manière enjouée :

- Ca va ?

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie, répliqua Sirius avec la voix remplie de sarcasme.

Pour cette mauvaise réponse, il eut droit à un coup de pied de la part de James, et un coup de coude de Rémus. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de finir en miettes d'ici la fin de la soirée, Sirius ne répliqua plus rien, et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se trouver une place moins exposé aux remontrances de ses amis. Une fois tout ce beau monde confortablement bien installé, la gêne ne tarda pas à s'installer. La conversation eut beaucoup de mal à s'engager devant cette atmosphère quelque peu électrique. Erika ne cessait de fixer Sirius, et lui n'en pouvait plus et ne demandait déjà qu'à partir ou que la soirée se finisse au plus vite… Ce fut finalement James qui brisa le silence :

- Ce restaurant fait les meilleurs ragoûts de bœuf du pays.

- J'ai hâte de goûter ça alors ! répliqua Lily ravie.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus et lui chuchota « _moi j'ai plutôt hâte de m'en aller_ ». Le lycanthrope se racla la gorge en reportant son attention sur Erika comme si de rien n'était :

- Tu fais quoi maintenant depuis Poudlard ?

Sirius n'en pouvant plus de ces regards incessants qu'Erika continuait de lui jeter, se leva et annonça :

- Je crois que je vais prendre l'air.

- On a même pas encore commandé l'apéritif ! fit James surpris de l'initiative de son ami.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vais juste m'en fumer une. Prends moi un Whisky si on te demande.

- Tu fumes toi maintenant ?

- Il faut laisser le chien prendre l'air, sinon il peut devenir très méchant, expliqua patiemment Sirius comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de 5 ans.

Une fois dehors, il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête mais les phrases de James lui revenait sans cesse en tête :

- « _Tu fumes toi maintenant ?_ », dit-il en imitant à la perfection la voix de James. Mais de quoi je me mêle ! Occupe toi de ton Evans !

D'une voix cette fois moqueuse, il répéta :

- « _Ce restaurant fait les meilleurs ragoût de bœuf du pays_ » « _oh, oui James j'ai hâte de goûter ça_ »… Ils me rendront fous ces deux là. De vrai bourreau de m'imposer ça !

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et pencha sa tête en arrière pour respirer un bon coup. Les regards incessants d'Erika le mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise… Alors qu'il se redressait, son attention de mâle fut brusquement attiré par une jeune fille qui marchait le long du trottoir d'en face. Elle était vêtue d'une simple jupe blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux dessus des genoux et d'un haut noir. C'était là d'une simplicité étonnante, mais très classe en même temps.

Cela lui plut tout de suite. Sirius continua de l'observer, et il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa marche élégante, et la manière dont ses cheveux flottaient derrière elle. Elle était châtain foncé, presque brune. Pas grande, mais pas trop petite non plus. Elle était vraiment à croquer se dit-il, rêveur. Il était complètement captivé par cette fille. Il oublia instantanément James, Lily et Erika, pour se concentrer uniquement sur la fille d'en face…

Plus elle se rapprochait et plus il distinguait son visage. Dans son élan elle s'arrêta à son niveau toujours sur le trottoir d'en face, et elle traversa la rue.

« _Merde ! Je suis tellement attirant que je n'ai plus rien à faire pour qu'elles me tombent dans les bras_ » pensa Sirius.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, et là… Il entendit sa voix :

- C'est bien ici « Le Dragon Plaisant » ?

Dans le corps du ténébreux, il y eut une sorte de déclic. Un déclic qui le figea. Quelque chose venait de se produire. Il était incapable de dire ce que c'était, mais les battements de son cœur lui firent rapidement comprendre que sa vie venait de changer à la seconde même où il avait entendue cette voix si... une voix un peu cassé, qui lui donnait un charme fou… Il reprit vite ses esprits et se trouva étonné qu'elle lui pose cette question puisque c'était le restaurant le plus connu de la ville. Il leva rapidement les yeux sur la devanture de l'établissement et se rendit compte que le nom n'était plus lisible pour un sou. Il reporta son regard sur elle.

- Oui, c'est bien ici.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire resplendissant et passa devant lui pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Et là, Sirius ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il la rattrapa par le bras avant qu'elle n'entre et lui dit :

- Vous auriez pitié d'une pauvre âme égarée ?

Elle le regarde, étonnée de son geste. Un mince sourire amusé se dessina pourtant sur lèvres.

- Une pauvre âme égarée dites vous ?

- Croyez le ou non mais on m'a forcé à venir ici ce soir. Vous êtes la seule qui puisse me redonner le sourire.

La jeune fille commença à être gênée, et il le vit.

- Vous aller retrouver votre petit ami ? s'enquit Sirius, un sentiment de jalousie dans son coeur à l'idée de la savoir avec quelqu'un.

- Non, pas de petit ami, mais des amis qui pourraient se vexer si je tarde encore trop… fit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Oh, très bien... répondit-il, soulagé de la savoir célibataire. Bonne soirée alors... Mais si vous vous ennuyez autant que moi, demandez Sirius Black, je serai ravi de passer du temps avec vous.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, termina-t-elle souriante en rentrant dans le restaurant.

Sirius resta encore quelques instants dehors pour se remettre les idées en place. Il ne savait plus pour quelle raison il était sorti. Tout ce qu'il savait maintenant c'est que cette fille le fascinait. Il se remémorait les derniers mots qu'elle avait dit sa jolie voix « Je n'y manquerai pas… ». Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres au souvenir de sa voix…

Avec tout ça il ne savait plus combien de temps il était resté dehors. James allait sûrement lui faire un regard colérique. Mais qu'importe que James lui en veuille. Il était dans les nuages, il se sentait bien et cette soirée était à présent la dernière de ses préoccupations. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était repenser à cette fille…

Il retourna à l'intérieur du restaurant à contre cœur, et se figea lorsqu'il vit la jeune inconnue s'installer en face de Rémus. Incapable de savoir quoi penser de cette situation des plus inattendues, il en perdit presque tout son vocabulaire :

« _Non, c'est pas possible, elle peut pas être la sœur d'Erika ! Elle est trop… Elle est plus… et elle n'est pas du tout…_ »

Puis l'information arriva enfin à son cerveau, et un grand sourire se dessina sur son beau visage alors qu'il s'avançait à sa table pour se rassoire. Comme prévu, James lui fit un regard voulant dire « _Tu as promit de bien te tenir !_ », mais Sirius l'ignora royalement et se dit que finalement cette soirée allait vraiment être inoubliable ! Il remarqua que Rémus aussi le regardait bizarrement. Le lycanthrope devait probablement se demander pourquoi Sirius regardait avec un air aussi ravi la sœur d'Erika.

Cette dernière quand à elle, ne chercha guère à dissimuler sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit le beau jeune homme de tout à l'heure prendre place face à sa sœur aînée. «_ Ainsi, voilà les gens qui l'avaient amené de force_ » semblait-elle penser. Mais parce qu'elle n'était nullement gênée ou dérangée de le retrouver, elle répondit naturellement au sourire de Sirius. Après tout quel mal y'avait-il à cela ? Elle le trouvait plutôt charmant et était même ravie qu'un garçon aussi mignon que lui s'intéresse à elle. Erika coupa cet échange silencieux en faisant les présentations :

- Sirius voici ma _petite_ soeur Andréa, Drew voici Sirius.

Sirius ne perdit pas de temps et démarra :

- Alors comme ça Andréa, on ne connaît pas le resto le plus populaire du Londres Sorcier ?

- Drew, tout le monde m'appelle Drew, le reprit-elle.

Sirius ferma un court instant ses yeux au son de cette voix. Elle le mettait complètement en transe, ce n'était pas possible d'avoir une voix aussi charmeuse ! C'était la première fois qu'il était envoûté par une voix. Il se fit la promesse de la faire parler le plus possible pendant toute cette soirée. Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre.

- Donc Drew… -il sourit lorsqu'il eut dit son surnom, ça lui plaisait et pas qu'un peu – Je pari que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici, dit-il, certain de connaître déjà la réponse.

- Oh ? On se tutoie maintenant ? fit Drew sur un ton où se mêlaient l'étonnement et l'amusement.

- Comment ça « _On se tutoie maintenant ?_ » ? s'enquit Erika surprise.

- On s'est rencontré dehors, se contenta de répondre sa sœur.

Erika hocha simplement de la tête suite à cette réponse, mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait très bien remarqué le regard réjoui que sa sœur avait lancé à un Sirius tout sourire lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu. Erika essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception, mais c'était sans compter sur le regard de Lily qui s'en rendit très nettement compte. La rousse se sentit un peu coupable, car cette situation n'était pas du tout celle qu'elle avait prévu en venant ici… Tout cela n'empêcha pas Sirius d'entamer de nouveau la conversation :

- En tout cas, une chose est sûre. Tu n'es pas du coin car je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard et crois moi que je t'aurai remarqué si cela avait été le cas, fit-il avec un sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire.

Flattée de solliciter autant l'attention d'un si beau garçon, Drew ne put s'empêcher de rosir légèrement de plaisir… Elle ne se fit donc pas prier pour entrer avec enthousiasme dans une grande discussion avec lui. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle venait tout juste d'arriver d'Irlande où elle vivait avec son père et qu'elle était venue à Londres pour les vacances d'été afin de passer un peu temps avec sa mère et sa sœur. Elle pensait rester définitivement ici car elle trouvait Londres plus attirant que le bled « paumé » où elle vivait avec son père…

La conversation allait bon train, alors que leurs plats respectifs étaient déjà arrivés. Ils mangèrent plus lentement que les autres et pour cause, ils ne s'arrêtèrent jamais de parler. La discussion dévia sur plusieurs sujets. L'école, les différentes matières qu'elle étudiait là bas, les pub branchés qu'il y avait dans le coin, les lieux touristiques à visiter impérativement, du temps qui n'était sûrement pas superbe à Londres, mais qui valait mieux que celui d'Ecosse… La bonne humeur de Drew aidait beaucoup Sirius à trouver d'autres sujets de conversation pour ne pas cesser d'entendre sa voix…

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'à cause de l'engouement de Sirius pour elle, sa sœur n'avait plus son moral au beau fixe. Elle n'était pas au courant que cette soirée était un moyen déguisé pour qu'Erika se rapproche un peu de Sirius… Sa sœur ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui. Elle n'avait donc aucun scrupule à se conduire de la sorte, et puis elle n'en revenait pas qu'un mec aussi séduisant que lui puisse s'intéresser à une fille comme elle…

A un moment Sirius était tellement « _dans_ » la conversation, qu'inconsciemment il s'était penché sur la table pour pouvoir l'entendre encore plus distinctement. Il voulait apprendre par cœur chaque son, chaque intonation qui émanaient de sa gorge. Il ne se rendit donc pas compte que par la même occasion il avait presque placé son bras dans l'assiette de Rémus :

- Fait gaffe Sir' !

- Oh excuse-moi… fit-il en réalisant son acte. Tu ne penses pas que se serait plus simple si on échangeait nos places ? suggéra-t-il par la même occasion.

Rémus n'eut pas le temps de répondre car James pressa le genou de Sirius en lui disant :

- Ca te dit d'aller en fumer une avec moi ?

- Non, j'ai arrêté… j'ai trouvé mieux pour me sentir bien, dit-il avec un grand sourire en regardant Drew.

L'instant d'après il se faisait écraser le pied par Rémus. James ajouta d'un ton catégorique :

- Suis moi.

Voyant que son ami ne rigolait pas, Sirius daigna se lever. Mais avant de partir de table, il fit à l'adresse de Drew un clin d'œil :

- Je reviens...

James s'empressa de l'emmener dehors sans plus de ménagements.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

- Putain, Sirius ! C'est quoi ce cinéma ! Qu'est qui te prends ! Tu veux mon arrêt de mort ou quoi ?

Le ténébreux n'écouta pas vraiment son ami car il venait de trouver un angle de vu parfait pour observer Drew de dos, assise à table avec les autres.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est jolie ? fut tout ce que Sirius trouva à dire rêveusement, le regard toujours posé sur la jolie brune.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je t'interdis de t'intéresser à la sœur d'Erika ! Et puis… depuis quand tu t'intéresses à des filles plus jeunes que toi ?

- Depuis que mon regard s'est posé sur elle, répondit le jeune homme d'un air toujours aussi rêveur.

James se rendit enfin compte qu'il ne pourrait pas discuter sérieusement tant que Drew serait dans son champ de vision. C'est pourquoi il se mit délibérément entre la vitre et son ami.

- Sirius, arrête ce jeu ! Ça ne prend pas avec moi… tu cherches à te venger de moi c'est ça ?

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sirius qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Tu m'en veux de t'avoir amené ici et tu veux tout faire foirer en séduisant Drew sous les yeux d'Erika.

Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Tu me crois vraiment capable de te faire un coup comme ça ?

- Oui, répliqua James sûr de lui.

Sirius réfléchit une seconde à ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

- Ok tu as raison. C'est vrai que j'aurais sûrement pris plaisir à me venger de toi mais, tu as de la chance pour aujourd'hui, parce que ce n'est pas le cas ce soir. –Sirius se tut un instant avant de reprendre, le regard brillant- James… je m'intéresse vraiment à elle !

James grimaça et resta un moment surpris par les propos de son ami. Depuis quand le Sirius Black qu'il côtoyait depuis Poudlard parlait de cette façon ? Car c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait son ami parler ainsi d'une fille. En temps normal, c'étaient des « Ouais, elle est bien foutue, sans plus » ou alors « Je la ramènerais bien dans mon lit pour ce soir ». Andréa Knigt lui avait-elle tapé dans l'œil ? A voir cette petite lueur qui brillait en cet instant dans le regard de Sirius, James comprit que oui. Bien sur, s'il n'y avait pas eut Lily Evans dans cette affaire, James l'aurait aisément encouragé à s'intéresser à cette Drew, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses chances avec la jeune rousse ne se réduisent à néant, il déclara simplement.

- Fais toi plus discret s'il te plait, j'ai pas envie de louper ma chance avec Lily ce soir.

- C'est la bonne James, je le sens… y'a un truc qui se passe entre nous deux... On est tellement en phase, j'en reviens pas moi-même... Et puis tu as entendu cette voix qu'elle a ?

Oui, il avait entendu la voix de Drew… et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que les autres voix ? pensa James pour lui-même. Décidément, il avait du mal à comprendre l'enthousiasme de Sirius pour cette voix. Il examina son ami qui venait de trouver un autre angle de vue pour voir la jeune fille depuis l'extérieur. Manifestement Sirius Black était complètement sous le charme. Réalisant alors qu'il ne l'empêcherait pas de s'intéresser à Drew, James fit la seule chose qui puisse sauver son rendez-vous avec Lily. Une prière :

- Merlin faites que Lily veuille encore de moi après cette soirée…

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Au même moment à l'intérieur du resto, Lily se levait de sa chaise tout en entraînant Erika avec elle.

- Excusez-nous, on va se refaire une beauté, fit Lily.

Elles s'en allèrent sans plus rien ajouter, laissant Drew et Remus seuls derrière elles. Sans la présence de ses deux amis ainsi que des deux autres jeunes filles, le lycanthrope se sentit aussitôt gagné par la nervosité. Il ne se sentait plus très à l'aise… L'ambiance était à l'opposée de celle qui régnait un instant plus tôt, lorsque Sirius était là et qu'il discutait avec entrain avec Drew. La jeune brune devait penser probablement comme lui, car ce furent de minces sourires crispés qu'ils s'échangèrent lorsque leur regard se croisa. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Remus ne trouve enfin quelque chose à dire pour tuer le temps.

- Tu te plais ici à Londres ?

« _Plus stupide comme question tu peux pas_ » se maudit Remus intérieurement.

- Oui ! C'est très animé comme ville ! Ca change !

Remus retira d'emblée ce qu'il venait de penser devant l'enthousiasme de Drew à répondre à sa question. Elle avait autant envie que lui de combler ce silence gênant.

- Tu n'es pas trop dépaysée ?

- Non, ça va… je m'habitue rapidement. En tout cas vous savez comme mettre à l'aise les gens ici ! ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Remus lui rendit son sourire. Il comprit sans trop de difficulté ses arrières pensées ou plutôt « à qui » elle pensait en disant ça.

- Oui, Sirius est assez expansif comme gars. On voit tout de suite quand il apprécie quelqu'un ou non.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda Drew d'un air détaché.

- Depuis 7 ans… on est très proche tous les trois, et il y'a aussi Peter. Mais entre Sirius et James c'est plus sérieux. Eux c'est vraiment comme deux frères, expliqua le blond.

- Je vois…

- Même s'il a l'air sympa et tout ça, il faut que je te dise qu'il n'est jamais resté avec une fille plus de trois jours, et… il a brisé beaucoup de cœur, se permit d'ajouter Remus.

- C'est juste parce qu'il a pas encore trouvé la bonne, répliqua-t-elle.

- Peut-être, mais je voulais te mettre au courant.

Comme ça, il aura bonne conscience si ce petit manège venait à tourner mal.

- Est-ce une façon de me dire que je dois faire attention ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- En quelque sorte...

Drew n'eut pas le temps de répondre. James et Sirius venaient de faire leur réapparition dans le restaurant.

- Remus mon vieux, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, annonça Sirius en se plaçant debout, à côté de son ami.

Surpris, le lycanthrope leva vers lui un regard interrogateur. Sirius se pencha et murmura aussitôt à l'oreille de son ami :

- J'ai croisé Noémi devant le resto.

Noémi était une fille de 14 ans qui courait après notre cher lycanthrope depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard… Soit 4 longues années… A l'entente de son prénom, la réaction de Remus ne se fit pas attendre. Il déglutit difficilement et tourna son regard effrayé vers les fenêtres qui laissaient voir le chemin de Traverse. Cependant comme il ne vit rien, il se leva pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Il fallait qu'il vérifie les dires de son ami avant de s'affoler et de chercher un moyen de ne surtout pas être vu par elle.

Mais à peine s'était-il mis debout, que Sirius s'empressa de subtiliser sa place et de s'installer face à Drew. Remus se rendit aussitôt compte de la supercherie et adressa un regard noir à son ami, non pas parce qu'il lui avait pris sa place, mais pour l'avoir effrayé inutilement.

- Quoi, elle n'y est plus… ? Oh, pourtant j'aurais juré que c'était elle, mentit Sirius, l'air de rien.

Et sans prêter davantage d'attention à son ami lycanthrope, il s'installa de manière plus confortable sur sa chaise et se mit à regarder Drew qui avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle était adorable, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. James qui avait suivit quand à lui tout cet échange sans rien dire jusque là, ne se priva pas pour donner son point de vue.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas Remus à côté de moi !

Le lycanthrope ne se vexa pas pour un sou suite à la remarque de James, car il comprenait très bien que la situation allait être encore plus gênante pour lui envers Lily… Mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- Comme c'est bon de se sentir aimé…

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Au même moment dans les toilettes des filles…

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Lily très anxieuse, à sa meilleure amie.

- Je pète la forme, ironisa Erika, le cœur empli d'amertume. D'après toi ? Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à la jeune rousse. Ma sœur est en train de se faire draguer ouvertement par le gars que j'avais en vue. Comment je pourrais aller mieux tu m'expliques ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée Erika, j'étais loin de me douter que les choses se passeraient comme ça. On aurait dû mettre ta sœur au courant de cette histoire, on aurait évité tout ça, déclara Lily qui se sentait responsable de tout cette situation.

- Je l'ai côtoyé pendant 7 ans, tous les jours, et il n'a jamais affiché la moindre attention envers moi… Et elle, en une soirée elle l'a complètement conquis. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI CLOCHE CHEZ MOIII ? s'écria Erika en prenant appui sur les lavabos.

- Mais non, rien ne cloche chez toi, c'est lui qui voit pas que t'es une fille bien, fit son amie en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler…

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

La première chose qu'Erika et Lily remarquèrent en revenant à table, ce fut bien sur le changement de place de Remus et Sirius. Erika devint presque livide mais s'assit dignement à sa place. Une fois installée, Lily posa une main compatissante sur la cuisse de son amie, qui avait à présent, son regarde plongé dans son assiette.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Drew à sa sœur.

- Non, tout va bien, répliqua-t-elle avec un mince sourire forcé.

Lily fusilla Sirius du regard, puis se retourna vers James qui lui fit des yeux désolés tout en prenant un air innocent… Les deux autres au bout de la table ne firent pas attention à tous ses échanges de regards et reprirent leur repas et leur conversation, là où ils l'avaient laissé avant d'être interrompu.

Sa sœur juste à sa gauche, Drew sentit qu'il y avait un problème. Elle cessa un instant sa conversation et lui demanda :

- Ca va toi ? Tu m'as l'air bizarre. Tu ne manges rien… ?

Erika allait pour répondre quelque chose mais Drew dont le regard s'était baissé sur l'assiette de sa sœur, ajouta vivement, croyant comprendre le problème de son aînée.

- Je te l'avais bien dit que les escargots garnis n'étaient pas très appétissants.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur le beau brun qui lui faisait face à présent. Mais elle n'eut le temps de rien dire, car Lily prenait déjà la parole.

- Au fait Sirius, tu as eu combien d'ASPIC ? Et tu compte faire quoi l'année prochaine ? Moi je pensais faire des études pour devenir Médicomage… Et Erika voulait continuer à la faculté de Magie pour ensuite se trouver un poste au ministère, n'est-ce pas Erika ? déclara la jeune rousse d'une traite pour tenter de renverser la vapeur dans cette fichue soirée.

- Oui, ma sœur est vraiment une forte tête dans ses études ! confirma Drew. Mais pas autant que moi, la taquina-t-elle.

Drew ne remarqua pas le regard courroucé de Lily, et c'est l'esprit enjoué qu'elle poursuivit.

- Alors Sirius, tu as eu combien d'ASPIC ?

- 10 sur 12 ! se vanta-t-il sans la moindre modestie. Mais c'est comme si j'avais tout réussi, la Divination et l'Histoire de la Magie ne sont pas de vraies matières.

- N'est-ce pas ? fit Drew étonnée. Je suis sûr que j'en aurai plus que toi !

Voyant qu'ils allaient continuer dans cette direction, Lily reprit vivement la parole.

- Au fait Sirius, j'ai vu Julia la dernière fois et devine quoi ? Elle est avec Greg ! – Puis se tournant vers Drew, elle ajouta sur un ton de confidence– Il était fou de cette fille au collège.

- Non ! Je n'ai jamais été fou d'elle ! la contredit Sirius, guère ravi que Lily ait dévié la conversation sur son ex.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Drew, à la grande surprise de Sirius.

- Oui pourquoi Sirius ? continua Lily avec une pointe de gausserie dans la voie. Parce qu'elle était brune… et que tu as une nette préférence pour les blondes ? – Lily se tourna de nouveau vers Drew et ajouta à son attention- A Poudlard, Sirius ne cessait de crier haut et fort qu'il trouvait les blondes très… _sexy. _

Alors que Lily se mit à afficher un sourire presque triomphant devant la mine déçue de Drew, Sirius lui, se mit à maudire la présence de la rousse à ce dîner.

- Tu te trompes Lily… Si les blondes sont très _sexy_, laisse moi te dire qu'il existe une brune sur cette terre dont le charme dépasse celles de toutes les autres filles que j'ai connu jusque là.

Sirius se permit un sourire ravi lorsqu'il vit Drew lui adresser un regard empli de joie alors que le sourire triomphant de la jeune rousse disparaissait pour faire place à l'exaspération.

- Et puis Julia collectionnait les Botrucs… ! Et Merlin sait à quel point j'ai horreur des Botrucs, dit-il avec une expression de dégoût.

Drew se mit à rire gaiement.

- Oui ! Moi aussi je suis sorti avec un garçon qui collectionnait des trucs trop bizarre !

Surpris, mais content que la conversation ait tourné encore en sa faveur, mais aussi un peu troublé par le rire cristallin de Drew qu'il essayait d'apprendre par cœur, Sirius reprit lentement.

- Et tu en as eu beaucoup des petits amis comme ça ? s'enquit-il d'un air détaché.

Avec amusement, Drew se mit alors à lui parler des quelques petits amis qu'elle avait eut. Elle s'attarda sur un certain Alexander Hooper qui, d'après ce que Sirius avait comprit, fut le seul avec qui c'était vraiment sérieux. Sirius détesta aussitôt cet Alexander Hooper. Une fois la réponse à sa question achevée, Drew lui retourna la question :

- Et…Tu en as eu beaucoup toi ?

Un ricanement moqueur provenant de la bouche de Lily se fit entendre à cette question.

- On ne les compte plus ses petites amies, rétorqua-t-elle à la place de Sirius. C'est un harem qu'il aurait dû former.

Sirius se vexa devant la remarque plus que grossière de Lily, mais il n'en montra rien.

- C'est parce que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ma petite perle rare, répliqua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil séducteur à Drew.

Elle rougit un peu, suite à son geste, mais se reprit vite pour lui demander :

- Et tu penses la trouver ta petite perle rare ?

- Oh que oui ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus de doutes, affirma-t-il sur un ton qui montrait très nettement sa certitude à ce propos tout en la regardant intensément.

- Sirius tu sais qu'en chine on mange du chien ? Intervint à ce moment là James qui en avait assez d'entendre Sirius faire des sous-entendus par si sous-entendu que ça à Drew. Je suis fière d'être anglais, mais je sens que je vais finir par me faire naturaliser chinois.

- Quelle belle culture que celle de la chine en effet, ajouta Remus qui tentait d'aider James du mieux qu'il pouvait face à cette situation.

- Vous êtes cruel ! J'adore les chiens ! s'exclama Drew, choquée par leurs propos.

Sirius sourit alors très largement et fixa ses deux amis avec un air triomphant, avant de reporter son attention sur Drew.

- On a un point commun… j'adore aussi les chiens.

- Ce sont des bêtes si attendrissantes, affirma Drew en jetant un regard de reproche à James et Remus.

Cette fois, ce fut un regard rayonnant que Sirius adressa à ses deux amis.

- Oui, si attendrissantes… confirma-t-il, tout souriant en portant son regard sur la jeune brune.

La coupe fut pleine pour Lily qui commençait à perdre patience et qui en avait plus qu'assez de ces échanges de regards amusés, de sourires joueurs sur leurs lèvres entre Sirius et Drew.

- Il commence à se faire tard, on devrait y aller, lança-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais on n'a même pas encore pris le dessert. James… dit lui que c'est ce que je préfère dans ce resto ! fit Sirius outré.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre cette glace qui est aussi grosse qu'un chaudron ? demanda ce dernier.

- Je vais me gêner ! C'est la meilleure que j'ai jamais mangée !

Il voulait surtout ne pas partir si tôt… Il désirait plus que tout rester encore en compagnie de Drew… Maintenant qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, il n'avait plus envie de la quitter. Ils commençaient si bien à se connaître tous les deux.

- Si c'est la meilleure, je veux bien goûter à ça moi aussi, fit Drew en regardant Sirius d'un air complice.

Son cœur s'emplit aussitôt de joie devant ces paroles.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est ma tournée, proposa aussitôt le ténébreux en fixant ses deux amis qui raffolaient tout autant que lui de ces glaces là.

James aurait sûrement accepté d'en prendre une si Lily n'était pas en train de le regarder avec un air aussi désapprobateur. Remus parce qu'il n'avait pas à craindre le courroux d'une petite amie, ne se fit pas prier.

- Vu qu'on n'est pas prêt de s'en aller… pourquoi pas ?

Le serveur avec la carte des desserts, arriva. Sirius commanda de plein gré la plus grosse glace disponible. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Drew si tôt, il voulait encore la regarder sourire à ses boutades, l'entendre parler de cette voix cassée et enjouée… Elle était si adorable…

- Je vais prendre la super extra plus dragon des bois à la vanille et à la fraise.

- Mettez en deux, surenchérit Drew en faisant un sourire plus que complice à Sirius.

Elle avait compris son manège, et elle voulait en faire autant. Et elle était d'accord avec lui. Il était trop tôt pour partir !

- Je vais prendre la même, mais au chocolat, ajouta Remus à l'adresse du serveur qui prit tout cela en note.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Une fois que ces imposantes glaces furent enfin servie, Sirius reprit la conversation de manière animée avec Drew. De ce fait, leur glace ne diminuait pas tellement, et commençait même à fondre… Le ténébreux remarqua que Lily était en train de fixer avec un trop grand intérêt sa montre tout en jetant des coups d'œil à James… Autant dire qu'elle avait vraiment envie de partir, alors que lui… C'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir arriver !

Du coin de l'œil sans pour autant arrêter sa conversation avec Drew, Sirius vit son ami piquer discrètement un peu de chantilly dans la coupe de Remus qui ne fit d'ailleurs aucune remarque, sachant très bien qu'il raffolait de ce désert. Cette petite scène donna aussitôt une très bonne idée à Sirius pour pouvoir prolonger la soirée…

- Tiens… je suis généreux, fit-il en lui tendant sa cuillère remplie à raz bord, gênant par la même occasion Remus qui se tenait entre eux deux.

James questionna Lily du regard pour être sûr de ne pas faire un faux pas en acceptant l'offre de Sirius. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de le regarder avec une expression qui voulait aisément dire : « _Vas-y, on est pas parti de toute façon_ ».

- Alors tu te décides ? reprit Sirius qui avait le bras en l'air vers son ami depuis un moment.

- Donne-moi ça, accepta James sans ménagement et en s'emparant de la cuillère.

Un sourire s'échappa des lèvres de Sirius devant l'empressement de son ami à goûter la glace. Lorsqu'il se repositionna face à Drew, Sirius donna un coup de coude dans sa coupe et renversa _accidentellement_ une très grande partie de son contenu sur la table… et sur Drew…

Sirius rit intérieurement. Il avait réussit son coup.

- Ô, ce que je peux être maladroit je suis vraiment impardonnable, s'excusa-t-il sur un ton un peu trop théâtral pour paraître sincère.

- Ce n'est pas grave, affirma Drew en s'emparant vivement d'une serviette pour enlever tout ça.

Sirius se mit debout et s'approcha d'elle.

- Non, vraiment, je suis inexcusable. Laisse… je vais t'aider à nettoyer tout ça, fit-il en l'invitant à se lever elle aussi.

- C'est vraiment ridicule ! lança Lily avec agacement, car le jeu de Sirius était loin de l'avoir dupée. Un coup de baguette et c'est réparé !

Sirius réprima un soupir d'exaspération. Il commençait à perdre patience et à en avoir assez qu'elle se mette toujours en travers de ses tentatives de rapprochement de la plus jeune des Knight. Il avait tellement envie de se retrouver tranquille avec elle dans un endroit retiré, que son cerveau fonctionna avec une vitesse incroyable. Il rétorqua aussitôt en fixant un point invisible derrière la tête de Lily.

- C'est qui cette fille qui te mate là bas James ? Ce ne serait pas une de tes ex ?

Comme il s'y était attendu, Sirius vit Lily se retourner d'un geste brusque alors que la colère se lisait sur son visage. Satisfait, Sirius en profita pour s'éclipser sans soucis avec Drew afin de se rendre dans les toilettes pour dames. Il savait que James ne lui en voudrait pas de ce mensonge. Bien au contraire. Son ami allait même apprécier de voir la jolie rousse jalouse… et s'intéresser enfin à lui !

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets de leurs amis, Sirius sortit sa baguette.

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas vraiment te tâcher – il jeta un sort de nettoyage - et voilà c'est de l'histoire ancienne, termina-t-il avec un sourire réjoui.

- Alors… on peut retourner à table ? Suggéra Drew, tout en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas du tout son intention.

- Déjà ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est bien là ?

- Dans les toilettes ? ironisa la jeune fille.

- Pas dans n'importe quels toilettes, la détrompa Sirius en feignant le grand sérieux.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, admire ce carrelage… as-tu déjà vu un carrelage aussi beau ?

Drew jeta un bref coup d'œil aux murs autour d'eux et ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur.

- Tu l'as fait à beaucoup d'autre avant moi ?

- Le coup du carrelage… ? Non, c'est la première fois, avoua Sirius.

Elle pouffa devant sa confession, et ajouta en souriant largement.

- Non… je ne parlais pas du carrelage. Mais de la glace !

- Oh, la glace… Eh bien, je t'avoue que je l'ai déjà fait… une ou deux fois… dit-il penaud.

Drew s'appuya contre le mur juste derrière elle. Elle croisa ses bras sur son ventre et laissa passa un moment de silence avant de s'enquérir d'une voix malicieuse.

- Serais tu en train de me draguer… ?

La surprise se lut d'emblée dans les yeux bleus de Sirius.

« _Voilà une fille qui n'a pas peur des mots_ » pensa-t-il, amusé malgré tout par sa question.

Mais ne voulant pas laisser Drew avoir le dernier mot, il reprit rapidement.

- Penses-tu que j'ai vraiment besoin de le faire ?

Les paroles de Sirius étaient plus que claires… Drew haussa un sourcil et se mordit légèrement le bout de sa lèvre.

- Oh, je vois… donc, c'est moi qui te drague, c'est ça… ? demanda-t-elle.

Non vraiment, cette fille était superbe, pensa Sirius, heureux d'avoir fait la connaissance d'une fille aussi extraordinaire.

- Libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh ! Mais moi je ne crois que ce que je vois… répliqua Drew. Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant d'ajouter, un doigt sur le menton - Comme un « _Oh, auriez vous pitié d'une pauvre âme très chère demoiselle_ ».

- Je n'ai pas mentionné le « chère demoiselle », rectifia-t-il en la coupant.

Drew, toujours accoudée contre le mur, plaça ses mains derrière son dos.

- Je le rajoute… pour faire plus classe, expliqua-t-elle.

Amusé par sa réponse, Sirius continua, l'air de rien.

- Ok… très bien. En tout cas, sache juste que tu rates beaucoup de choses parce que si tu avais reconnu que tu étais en train de me draguer, tu aurais pu avoir droit à un de mes baisers…

Sirius jubila intérieurement lorsqu'il vit la surprise traverser les yeux de Drew. Elle avait peut-être cru qu'il n'oserait pas aller aussi loin dans la discussion.

- Oh… Est-ce donc si exceptionnel que ça… ? Où alors, c'est un rêve que tu voudrais qu'il soit réalité ?

Bingo… pensa Sirius. Mais il rit franchement.

- Bien sur… c'est toujours « si exceptionnel que ça » avec moi ! Crois-moi… Tu loupes vraiment quelque chose…

- Toi aussi tu loupes quelque chose, fit-elle, mystérieuse.

- Tiens donc ? Et quoi ? répliqua-t-il, surpris par son ton.

- Eh bien, si tu avais reconnu que tu me draguais, j'aurais peut-être accepté de t'embrasser…

Cette fille lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il s'accouda négligemment contre le lavabo qui faisait face à Drew.

- Dans ce cas, reprit-il lentement, il y'a de fortes chances que je te drague la prochaine fois que je te vois…

Et sans laisser la possibilité à la jeune fille de rétorquer quoi que ce soit d'autres, il sortit précipitamment. Surprise par son geste, Drew se détacha du mur mais s'y remit vite lorsqu'elle le vit qui rentrait à nouveau. Une lueur amusée brilla dans son regard lorsqu'elle comprit enfin son petit jeu.

- Oh ! Vous ici ? fit-il en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Elle éclata carrément de rire ! Il était vraiment étonnant !

- Que fait une aussi charmante demoiselle ici et seule ? continua-t-il d'un air plus que séducteur et en s'accoudant de manière sensuelle aux lavabos.

Drew décida de rentrer dans son jeu pour voir comment il allait se débrouiller…

- Et que fait un grand garçon comme vous dans les toilettes des filles ? s'enquit-elle.

- Moi ? Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi… je ne fais que passer.

Drew ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avant de dire :

- C'est vrai qu'il y'a pas mal de choses à visiter dans les toilettes pour filles.

Sirius confirma en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

- Etrangement, ce carrelage m'attire comme un aimant… et puis, il est agréable de se balader par ici… on peut y faire de belles rencontres.

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec un sourire, et en ayant déposé ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille. Il fit mine un moment d'examiner le carrelage au-dessus de la tête de Drew, puis baissa son regard vers elle et lui demanda :

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Vu comment les choses avaient évolués en si peu de temps, et les quelques phrases qu'ils venaient d'échanger dans ces toilettes, elle savait qu'ils allaient en arriver là à un moment ou un autre, et elle avait attendu ce moment avec… tant d'impatience ! Elle ne pouvait le nier. Le cœur de la jeune fille qui avait commencé son accélération pendant qu'il s'était approché était maintenant à une allure incontrôlable, mais elle trouva tout de même une plaisanterie à lui répliquer.

- Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu oublies ce carrelage...

Il sourit, elle était magnifique. Doucement il fit glisser ses mains du carrelage, en mit une sur sa joue, et l'autre sur son cou. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur la taille de Sirius, alors qu'il approchait encore plus son visage du sien, les lèvres entrouvertes. C'est elle qui parcoura les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient… Ils s'embrassèrent doucement au début, puis Sirius fit passer sa main de son cou à sa nuque et se mit à caresser ses cheveux en se collant encore plus à elle, voulant à tout prix sentir son corps contre le sien. Le baiser s'approfondissant de plus en plus, elle passa ses bras complètement autour de la taille du ténébreux et pouvait sentir ses muscles parfait au travers de sa chemise. Elle pouvait sentir le goût de la glace à la fraise dans sa bouche, chaude et humide. Leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur respiration sans pour autant se lâcher. Ils étaient trop bien l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient attendus ce moment toute la soirée. Ils ne voulaient pas tout arrêter si vite.

C'est d'ailleurs ça qui fit un peu peur à Sirius. Il savait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir se passer de cette fille qui était devant lui. Les lèvres gonflées suite au baiser plus que fougueux qu'ils venaient d'échanger, et les pommettes rosies, il la trouva plus que désirable… Et il ne pouvait plus penser un seul instant ne plus plaisanter avec elle et ne plus écouter sa magnifique voix. Sa magnifique voix… ! Il voulait passer le reste des vacances avec elle, et plus encore !

- Tu comptes retourner vivre en Irlande ou t'installer ici ? demanda-t-il d'un air incertain en caressant délicatement sa joue.

- Je sais pas encore, mais les chances que je reste viennent de se tripler … Pourquoi ?

Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il envisageait déjà de rester avec elle plus qu'un été, et pourtant au fond d'elle-même c'est ce qu'elle désirait le plus que tout au monde à présent. Rester avec Sirius Black. Dans les bras de Sirius Black… et plus encore !

- Parce que je ne peux plus me passer de ta voix…

- Ma voix… ? répéta la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils et en écartant les lèvres pour former une grimace comique.

- Tu crois vraiment que je discute autant avec une fille d'habitude ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était t'entendre parler…

Elle ne dit rien. Très touchée par ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Généralement on lui faisait des compliments sur ses attributs, mais là non… C'était tellement émouvant qu'elle en perdit ses mots. Il n'était décidément pas comme les autres… Il était bien plus que ça. Sirius vit dans ses yeux que ce qu'il venait de dire lui avait été droit au cœur, et il la sentit troublée. L'étant déjà assez lui-même, il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en reprenant d'un ton malicieux.

- Tu n'as pas honte d'embrasser un mec que tu connais que depuis deux heures ?

En guise de réponse, Drew noua ses mains autour de sa nuque tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Je vais te montrer à quel point j'ai honte… reprit-elle très audacieuse tout en approchant son visage du sien…

Il sourit. « _Merlin, quelle femme !_ » se dit-il.

Il ne se fit pas prier et captura à nouveau ses lèvres si douces et sucrées pour un second baiser un peu plus enflammé que le premier… Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour eux, sinon le fait d'être l'un avec l'autre. C'était plus que de l'envie ou de la curiosité qu'ils ressentaient… C'était un besoin, une véritable nécessité. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'un était devenu l'oxygène de l'autre… Ils se connaissaient pourtant à peine ! Sirius n'en revenait toujours pas qu'une telle chose était en train de lui arriver.

- Et ben, ça n'aura pas tardé !

Les deux tourtereaux décollèrent leurs bouches de l'autre, surpris d'avoir été dérangés mais aussi frustrés. Sirius avait tout de suite reconnue la voix de James, c'est donc sans s'être complètement retourné vers lui qu'il dit un peu énervé.

- Merde ! Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici !

- Je viens vous tenir compagnie, répondit James comme si ça coulait de source.

Sirius voulait qu'il s'en aille au plus vite pour déguster de nouveau les lèvres de sa nouvelle copine. Et il ne s'en cacha pas.

- Il n'y a donc plus de cabine libre chez les hommes pour que tu viennes jusqu'ici ?

- J'ai un faible pour le carrelage teinté de rose, répondit son ami.

Une réponse qui fit d'emblée pouffer Drew.

- Vous êtes bien les mêmes... fit-elle remarquer.

La tenant toujours dans ses bras, Sirius se retourna et lui fit un discret « _chut !_ ». Mais James s'en rendit compte.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Sirius ne regarda pas son ami. Il préféra jouer avec une des mèches de cheveux de Drew, qui souriait. Ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails à propos de ce fameux carrelage, il lui dit simplement :

- Laisse tomber c'est un délire entre nous.

- Quoi ? Ca fait deux heures que vous vous connaissez et vous avez déjà vos délires privés !

Il vit Drew caresser tendrement le dos de son ami qui ne le regardait toujours pas, et il ajouta avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre en faisant un geste évasif de la main :

- Laissez tomber, je ne veux même pas savoir ! – il les observa un moment sans rien dire, se rendant compte de leur complicité déjà bien mise en place, et de leurs étoiles dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se regardaient. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre - Ca fait quand même presque une demi-heure que vous êtes là… c'est pas que votre compagnie nous manque, mais les autres commencent à se poser des questions.

- Oui, c'est bon on arrive" James "

- Tardez pas trop, lança tout de même ce dernier avant de partir. Il se sentait légèrement de trop…

Sirius reprit ses caresses plus tendrement sur la joue de Drew.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- On s'embrasse, répondit-il en se penchant un peu plus sur elle.

Elle le coupa dans son élan :

- Non Sirius, je parle sérieux… qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On ne va pas se montrer comme ça devant les autres… ? Si… ? fit-elle incertaine.

- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? lui répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Parce que c'est beaucoup trop rapide entre nous ! On vient à peine de se connaître ! expliqua-t-elle sur un ton qui marquait l'évidence de sa réponse.

- Trop rapide ? Je voulais t'embrasser alors que je ne connaissais pas encore ton nom…

- N'essaye pas de m'amadouer, je commence à te connaître, fit-elle en souriant très largement.

- Tu vois… je te l'avais dit qu'on se connaissait depuis assez longtemps !

- Les autres nous attendent, on devrait y aller maintenant.

- Non encore un peu... s'il te plait, insista-t-il en entamant une série de baiser plus doux les uns que les autres dans le cou de Drew.

- Sirius... tenta-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Il releva la tête vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu es si raisonnable ?

- Pourquoi toi tu ne l'es pas ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Mes baisers ne te font pas changer d'avis ? s'enquit-il avec une moue un peu vexée.

- Pas encore... précisa-t-elle en souriant doucement.

Ravi, il se pencha de nouveau sur elle.

- Alors ça veut dire que si je continue… - il déposa des tendres baiser sur sa mâchoire-...comme ça…- il arriva doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres- ... on peut rester encore un peu... - et il l'embrassa.

Son cœur battait encore plus vite sous ses caresses là… Il était vraiment très attentionné et il savait comment se servir de ses lèvres ! Sans se faire prier elle répondit à son baiser…

Un certain temps plus tard, ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre. Ses lèvres et sa peau étaient devenues une drogue pour Sirius. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout, afin de passer encore une grande partie de la nuit avec elle :

- Y'a une after chez moi après le resto, ça te dit de venir ?

Très tentée, elle dit malgré tout :

- Je sais pas… je vais voir avec ma sœur et Lily.

- En fait, c'est une after en petit comité..., précisa-t-il.

- Ah oui, fit-elle amusée, et y aura qui ?

- Toi et moi, dit le brun avec un très grand sourire.

- Que diraient tes parents s'ils te voyaient ramener une fille chez toi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je vis seul, répondit-il toujours aussi souriant.

- Là, je crois que tu vas définitivement _TROP_ vite, rit la jeune fille.

Sirius fit une petite moue boudeuse, mais comprit également pourquoi elle trouvait sa proposition très précipitée. Elle n'avait que 16 ans après tout…

- Tu fais quoi demain ? demanda-t-il voulant à tout prix savoir quand après ce soir il aurait à nouveau l'occasion de la tenir contre lui…

- Au rythme où vont les choses, je dirai que demain je me marie avec toi, fit-elle avec ironie.

- Va pour le mariage du moment que je passe la journée avec toi, déclara-t-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

- Bien… En attendant le mariage on pourrait aller rejoindre les autres… proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça mais ne put s'empêcher de goûter une dernière fois à ses lèvres si délicieuses…

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

C'est main dans la main qu'ils retournèrent à table. Ayant complètement oubliés que les autres n'étaient pas au courant – à part James – ils s'en fichaient un peu de se cacher. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était sentir que l'autre était bien là… tout près…

En se rapprochant de leur table, Sirius vit de suite le regard de James. Il comprit que son ami avait eut peur qu'ils ne s'attardent encore plus dans les toilettes. Conscient toutefois qu'il était resté un peu trop avec Drew dans ces toilettes, il se défit de sa main inconsciemment. Comme si ce geste allait pouvoir l'excuser auprès de son ami.

Une fois assit à leur place respective, Drew prit la parole et annonça sous le regard incrédule de Lily, mais aussi d'Erika qui avaient du mal à croire que ces deux là faisaient déjà un couple :

- L'Angleterre est vraiment mieux que l'Irlande... je crois que je vais m'y installer pour de bon.

Le cœur de Sirius se gonfla de bonheur suite à cette simple phrase qui voulait dire beaucoup pour lui. Sans vraiment y réfléchir et surtout sans penser une seule seconde à Erika qui était juste à côté, il prit la main de Drew dans la sienne par dessus là table…

C'était maintenant plus qu'officiel… Drew et Sirius étaient ensemble.

(Et pour longtemps !)

**FIN !**

**Hé bé ! Sacré OS !**

**

* * *

**

J'ai commencé l'écriture de mon chapitre 19 de "Accidentally In Love" il arrivera peut-être demain (si tout se passe bien lol)

Merci d'avoir tout lu ! Et donnez-nous votre avis ! héhé ;)


	3. I'm with you

**I'm With You**

**

* * *

Disclamer : Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés (ma ptite Drew), et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction. **

**Romance : **Sirius/Drew

**Auteur :** Amandiine

**Résumé: Des vacances de Noël pas si mal que ça finalement... POV Sirius.**

* * *

Un OS que j'avais commencé cet été et que j'ai écrit petit à petit depuis. J'en suis assez fière, j'aime beaucoup Sirius comme ça - vous allez voir il est pas du tout comme dans Accidentally in Love . Je le trouve choupinou, et je suis sûr que vous allez l'apprécier ! Faites pas attentions aux fautes ma béta est en vacances (Miss Lup Lup) Elle sera de retour Mardiiii (avec tout plein d'OS Remus/Drew!!!)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

I'm With You

- Sirius j'ai oublié de te dire, on rentre pas chez moi pour Noël.

- Quoi ? Mais c'était prévu depuis un moment ! m'exclamai-je surpris.

- Ouais je sais, mais j'ai envie de passer un maximum de temps avec Lily.

- Pff… je comprends toujours pas ce que vous avez toi et Rém' avec ces filles.

James sortait avec Lily depuis le bal d'Halloween. Et maintenant je pouvais affirmer qu'elle m'avait en quelque sorte volée mon meilleur ami. Je ne passais plus autant de temps avec lui. Le moindre moment de libre qu'il avait, il le passait avec elle. Et moi j'étais relégué au second plan. Je ne disais rien parce que je voyais qu'il était plus qu'heureux avec elle, même si je comprenais pas vraiment… Pour moi les amis ya que ça de vrai. Les filles c'est juste bon à vous créer des problèmes. Je m'en contre fichais des filles. Je trouvai que l'amour c'était nul.

Rémus aussi était casé. Avec Erika Knight, une fille qui me courrait après en première année. Mais elle a vite vu que moi les filles c'était pas mon créneau (attention je n'ai pas dit que j'étais gay, je suis juste désintéressé), et depuis un an elle a jeté son dévolu sur Rémus qui a cédé à ses avances depuis peu… Avec ses histoires de lycanthropie il ne voulait pas s'attacher à une fille. D'ailleurs je crois pas qu'il lui ait dit pour son petit problème avec la lune une fois par mois. En tout cas ces deux là roucoulaient depuis quelques mois maintenant, ce qui faisait que je passais la plupart de mon temps avec Peter. Lui n'est pas assez sûr de lui pour oser proposé un rencard à une fille. Il est un peu trop réservé de ce côté là, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'avais pas envie de me retrouver solo à longueur de journée. Non pas que je connaisse personne d'autre à part eux, mais plutôt que je n'avais pas envie de passer mon temps avec d'autres qu'eux. Ouais je suis quelqu'un de difficile. Il en faut pour que j'accorde ma confiance, et ils sont très peu à l'avoir, ils devraient être en être fier.

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de ma mère… Je dois rentrer pour les vacances… m'informa Peter.

- Moi par contre j'ai réussi à rester ! s'enthousiasma Rémus.

Bon ça allait, il y avait au moins Rém' avec qui je pourrai passer du temps… Mais j'avais tout faux… Il avait tout prévu avec sa copine lui aussi… En fait c'est elle qui ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, et donc c'est lui qui à tout fait pour rester. Ils sont trop bêtes tous ! On habite pas si loin que ça les uns des autres ! Bon ok… Pour Lily c'est plus compliqué puisqu'elle est du côté moldu et qu'il faut la trouver l'entrée du côté moldu… Mais je suis sur que James aurait pu la trouver sans problème. Pour Erika et Rémus, c'était une autre histoire, mais je suis certain qu'avec beaucoup de volonté Rém' aurait très bien pu trouver une plage horaire où il aurait pu utiliser la cheminé de la salle commune pour se faufiler dans les dortoirs de sa copine…

Pourquoi ils me faisaient subir ça ? Alors que j'aurai très bien pu rester toutes ces vacances avec Peter. J'étais forcé de rester car je vivais encore chez James… Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé d'appartement adéquat pour que je m'y installe. Bien sur après avoir su toutes ces informations j'avais demandé d'un air plus que détaché à Peter si par hasard je pouvais pas venir chez lui pour ces vacances… Je ne voulais pas le supplier j'avais ma fierté.

- Désolé Sir' mais j'ai déjà toute ma famille d'Ecosse qui débarque chez moi et on a pas un manoir comme James…

Je n'avais pas insisté. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer qu'il était mon dernier espoir de passer de bonnes vacances de Noël, ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir. Alors j'ai dû me résigner à penser que j'allais rester à Poudlard.

Seul.

**oOoOoOo**

Et voilà, la veille des vacances le château s'était considérablement vidé… Il ne restait que quelques Gryffondor qu'on pouvait compter sur les doigts de deux mains, dont la plupart étaient des premières et deuxièmes années… Les autres maisons, je savais pas, et franchement je m'en préoccupais pas plus que ça. Les seules relations qu'on avait avec les autres, les gars et moi, c'était lorsqu'on leur faisait des farces (ou des sales coups appelé ça comme vous voulez), mais en tout cas on s'éclatait bien, et les autres nous envié. Tous les gars de notre âges voulaient être à notre place, parce que toutes les filles étaient à nos pieds (surtout aux miens, mais les pauvres, elles ont toujours pas compris qu'elles étaient le dernier de mes soucis). D'ailleurs à ce propos Rémus aurait pu sortir avec beaucoup d'autres filles beaucoup mieux qu'Erika… Enfin selon moi… Mais bon ce n'est que mon avis personnel.

Le soir dans le dortoir j'ai eu une petite discussion avec James. Conversation qui d'après moi servait plus à lui donner bonne conscience qu'autre chose.

- Je crois que ça va être les plus belles vacances de Noël de toute ma vie ! s'était-il exclamé à la sortie de sa douche une serviette autour de sa taille.

- Ouais je crois qu'on a compris, rit Rémus.

Je préférai rien dire. Ca faisait des semaines qu'il me rabâchait la même chose sur ces maudites vacances. Je restais allongé sur mon lit la mine pensive, ne faisant apparaître aucune expression sur mon visage. Il était trop heureux pour que je lui montre combien moi je ne l'étais pas.

- Allé Sir' fait pas cette tête ! me taquina James.

- Quelle tête ? Je ne fais pas de tête.

- Je sais bien, mais je sens qu'au fond de toi tu m'en veux.

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais James ? T'es avec une fille que tu aimes depuis des années, je suis content de te voir enfin heureux, et crois moi je ne vais pas m'imposer dans vos escapades…

J'espérai que mon ton soit assez convaincant. C'était vrai ce que j'avais dit, mais je pensais aussi qu'il pouvait faire la part des choses et passer au moins quelques moments avec moi pendant ces vacances. On était ami depuis plus longtemps qu'ils étaient 'petits-amis', je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi c'était elle qui avait l'exclusivité de passer ses journées (et sûrement ses nuits aussi) avec James.

- Tu comprendras mes choix lorsque tu seras à ton tour amoureux, m'avait-il dit.

Ce jour là n'était pas près d'arrivé…

**oOoOoOo**

**Lundi 18 décembre.**  
Les deux traîtres que j'avais pour amis avaient déjà pris la poudre d'escampette avec leurs copines à mon réveil. Alors je pris tout mon temps pour me prendre une bonne douche, et pour me préparer convenablement. Au moins ils n'allaient pas me rabâcher que je mets trois plombs à me laver. Un des rares points positifs de ces vacances…

Il fallait bien que j'use mon temps, alors j'avais passé au moins une heure complète dans la salle de bains. Plus propre que ça tu pouvais pas. Une fois finis, je me rallongeai sur mon lit. Pensif.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire ensuite… J'avais un bon paquet de devoir à cause de ces ASPICs de malheur. Alors je pris la décision de m'y mettre pour occuper mon temps de manière intelligente. Je pris donc tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour ce faire, et je descendis jusqu'à ma salle commune pour m'installer tranquillement à une des nombreuses tables.

En descendant les escaliers, je fus surpris de voir qu'une jeune fille était assise à une table. Toute seule. Elle devait être en sixième ou cinquième année à première vue, car elle n'avait pas l'air d'une petite fille, et je n'étais pas en cours avec elle. Moi qui croyais que tout le monde serait dans le Parc en train de s'amuser avec la neige qui venait de tomber, je m'étais trompé.

Avec toutes les tables libres qu'il y avait, j'allais m'asseoir à une autre table qu'elle. A quoi bon la déranger. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de me taper la cosette avec elle. Je ne la connaissais même pas. Là où je m'assis, je pouvais la voir. Je sortais mes affaires et me mis en place pour démarrer à travailler. Elle leva les yeux vers moi à un moment et…

Et elle me disait quelque chose… Mais je ne saurais pas vous dire qui c'était… Bref, j'arrêtai de la regarder et je me mis au boulot comme un bon petit serdaigle.

A midi, j'allais à la Grande Salle, et je remarquai que mes amis étaient là. Avec elles bien sur… James me fit de grands signes pour que j'aille m'asseoir avec eux, ce que je fis bien évidemment. Je m'installai donc et commençai à me servir à manger. J'écoutai James d'une oreille distraite. Il me racontait ce qu'il avait été à Pré au Lard avec Lily le matin, et qu'ils comptaient y retourner l'après-midi. Elle était ravie de quitter le château illégalement, elle avait un air niais qui m'énervait. De toute façon quoi qu'elle fasse, elle m'énervait…

- Je sais pas si vous connaissez ma sœur, fit Erika à l'adresse de moi et de mes deux amis. Drew voici Rémus, James et Sirius.

Je levai mes yeux vers elles, et je reconnus la fille de tout à l'heure.

- Je la connais déjà, fit Rémus. Je lui ai filé un petit coup de main un jour pour un devoir de défense.

Erika sourit, contente de voir que sa sœur n'était pas une étrangère pour nous… Enfin surtout pour Rém'.

- Ca vous dérange si elle mange avec nous ? Elle est la seule de son année à être rester…

- Aucun problème, dit James enthousiaste.

De toute façon un rien lui donner le sourire depuis qu'il était avec la préfète…

- Sirius ? s'enquit Erika.

- Ca me dérange pas, déclarai-je simplement.

Tant qu'on me fichait la paix, personne ne me dérangeait.

- Parfait ! fit-elle toute contente. Installes toi donc !

Elle s'assit à côté de sa sœur.

- Alors, tu as fais quoi ce matin ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis restée dans la salle commune, j'ai avancé dans mes devoirs…

Comme moi !

Elles continuèrent à papoter tout le long du repas. Lily et Rémus avaient pris part à leur conversation avec entrain. James qui était à côté de moi me demanda :

- Et toi ? T'as fais quoi ce matin ?

- J'ai fais mes devoirs. Comme ça après j'aurai tout le temps pour trouver de nouveaux passages secrets et des nouvelles pièces dans le château.

- Super idée ça ! Tu les rajouteras sur la carte hein ?

- Ouais, c'était prévu, fis-je avec un sourire.

J'étais content de discuter un peu avec lui. Je savais que ça allait être rare, alors j'en profitai et je lui tirai pas la gueule. Bien que l'envie me démangeait furieusement. Je savais pas pourquoi… J'arrivai pas vraiment à lui en vouloir très longtemps…

L'après midi, je décidai finalement de faire une pause dans mes devoirs, et d'aller explorer le château comme je l'avais dit à James. J'avais envie de vite découvrir quelque chose pour avoir de nouveau toute son attention, et qu'il me privilégie à Evans.

Je me baladais donc dans les couloirs du château, la carte à la main au cas où Rusard ou Peeves seraient dans le coin… Même pendant les vacances ils étaient toujours au poste ces deux là… En marchant, je croisai Drew, qui lisait un livre. Elle ne regardait pas devant elle. Ca m'intriguai un instant puis, je me dis qu'elle avait peu de chance de percuter quelqu'un vu qu'il n'y avait personne… Alors je continuai ma route, et je passais devant la bibliothèque. Je me dis qu'elle venait sûrement d'ici.

Pendant le reste de mon escapade, je ne découvris rien de nouveau. Mais je ne perdais pas espoir loin de là même ! Je n'avais exploré que la partie Sud du château et encore… Je n'avais pas dû tout faire…

**Mardi 19 décembre.****  
**Je débutai cette nouvelle journée par une impressionnante grasse matinée… J'émergeai à 13h… J'en revenais pas moi-même ! Au moins cette journée allait vite passer ! Mon repérage d'hier ne me disait plus rien aujourd'hui. Passer des heurs seul, à vagabonder au hasard dans les couloirs… C'était vraiment pas drôle.. Surtout que je n'avais rien trouvé, donc rien pour me motiver à continuer… J'avais surtout hâte d'achever la montagne de devoir que j'avais… Et oui… ces maudits ASPICs nous pourrissaient la vie.

Au fond de moi, ce que je désirai vraiment, c'était faire râler les gars lorsqu'ils seront à la bourre dans leurs devoirs. Je pourrais leur dire « Et oui, il fallait pas passer tout son temps avec vos copines les gars… L'avenir c'est les études !». Je savais que Rémus était très consciencieux et qu'il devait s'être organiser pour tout terminer à temps, mais se ne sera sûrement pas le cas de James… Mais con comme je suis, je vais très certainement lui filer mes devoirs pour qu'il les recopie… On fait souvent ça.

Après m'être convenablement restauré, j'allais dans la salle commune pour continuer mon travail. Drew était à la même place que la veille, et je fis de même. Elle me remarqua visiblement parce qu'elle leva sa tête vers moi et me fit un sourire.

- Salut ! me fit-elle.

- Salut… répondis-je faiblement.

Elle se leva et pris ses affaires avec elle… Elle n'allait quand même pas s'installer avec moi ? Et si… Pourquoi il fallait que ça arrive à moi ce genre de choses ? D'accord sa sœur nous a présentée hier, d'accord on est seul chacun dans notre coin et alors ? C'est bien la solitude des fois non ? Ma conscience me dit que non, mais je ne la connais pas elle ! J'ai pas envie de me taper la cosette avec elle !!

Comme je l'avais si bien pressentis elle était maintenant assise face à moi, avec toutes ses affaires… Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le parchemin et les livres que j'avais sous les yeux et me dit :

- Tu fais de l'Astronomie ? Je ne suis pas très douée dans cette matière, est-ce que ça devient de plus en plus dur avec les années ? Parce que j'ai beau apprendre les leçons je n'y arrive jamais… Ma meilleure note était Passable…

Elle grimaçait un peu sur la fin. Elle me fit sourire légèrement. Pour toutes réponses, j'hochai simplement la tête. Je n'avais pas envie de discuter avec elle. J'avais envie de silence, de tranquillité pour faire ce satané devoir d'Astronomie.

Elle me fit une tête sur laquelle je pus très largement lire « Lui c'est pas un bavard… », et elle se mit à lire son bouquin tout en prenant des notes de temps à autre. J'étais content qu'elle n'ait pas insisté, je n'avais pas envie de la blesser en lui disant tout de go 'Lâche-moi'. Je me remis moi aussi à mes travaux, et nous restâmes comme ça pour le reste de la journée.

**Mercredi 20 décembre.****  
**J'avais était un peu plus raisonnable et je m'étais levé aux alentours de 9h. Je n'avais pas encore terminé mon devoir d'Astronomie… Je m'étais rendu compte que je m'étais trompé dans une trajectoire d'une seule planète… Et ça m'avait fait me planter dans absolument tout le reste… Moi qui croyais que je l'avais presque achevé, j'avais tout à refaire… Alors je ne perdis pas de temps, j'avais envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette Astronomie, pour passer à un devoir un peu moins compliqué… La divination !

Comme la salle commune était désertique, j'avais délibérément laissé mes affaires sur la table la veille. A quoi bon s'amuser à ranger et reposer au même endroit tous les jours les mêmes choses ? A mon levé j'avais filé tout droit aux cuisines pour pouvoir me rapporter sans encombre de la nourriture dans ma salle commune. C'est donc chargé de pain aux chocolats que je revenais à la Tour. Une fois le portrait de la Grosse Dame franchis j'aperçus Drew assise à la même place qu'hier.

Je me demandais si par malheur elle allait recommencer son monologue d'hier, si au contraire, elle allait rester silencieuse et studieuse comme le reste de la journée de la veille.

Je m'assis donc face à elle, et elle releva simplement la tête pour me faire un sourire en guise de bonjour, et je lui rendis directement. Du regard, je lui proposai un pain au chocolat – j'en avais ramené quand même six… ça le faisait moyen si je les mangeais tous sous son nez - et elle l'accepta. Nous nous mîmes à nos travaux respectifs, toujours dans un silence d'église et en grignotant nos pains aux chocolats…

Et ce fut de même pour le lendemain et le sur-lendemain, à la seule différence que j'avais pris des beignets aux pommes le jeudi et des croissants le vendredi.

**Vendredi 22 décembre.**

A midi, ce coup-ci mes potes n'étaient pas là. La Grande Salle était étonnamment vide, la table des Gryffondor était déserte ! Enfin… pas tant que ça, il y avait Drew.

J'hésitai un instant, puis je me dis qu'étant donné qu'on se 'fréquentait' depuis quelques jours maintenant (enfin on était toujours les deux seuls paumés dans notre salle commune) j'allais m'asseoir avec elle. Au fond de moi je préférai être avec elle même si on se disait jamais rien, et qu'on faisait ce qu'on voulait chacun de notre côté, plutôt que d'être tout seul.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me fit un petit sourire en guise de bonjour, et je lui rendis le même. Je commençai à me servir à manger et je la regardai un peu mieux… Elle était mignonne… Je la regardai encore un petit moment sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle était plongée dans ses pommes de terres. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles avaient de si intéressante mais bon. Nous avons mangé en silence. Pas un mot d'échangé. Ca nous convenait comme ça et c'était très bien.

L'après midi, nous l'avons passé dans la salle commune une fois de plus. Aux alentours de 16h, je brisai le silence et je relevai la tête de mes parchemins :

- Tu veux quoi aujourd'hui ?

Elle releva ses yeux vers moi, et me fit un sourire amusé.

- Je goûterai bien des petits pains aux amandes si ya…

Je lui fis le même sourire en retour.

- Il y a tout à Poudlard !

Et je m'en allai en direction des cuisines. Je sais pas pourquoi j'avais envie de faire plaisir à cette fille… Peut-être parce qu'elle ne m'embêtait pas pendant que je faisais mon travail… Parce qu'elle était aussi discrète que moi… Qu'elle aimait aussi le silence… Qu'elle était aussi toute seule.

C'était ça. Elle était seule. Comme moi. Toutes ces amies l'avaient laissé pour ces vacances. Je savais qu'elle devait s'ennuyait à mourir, et ce petit quatre heure était devenu un « truc » rien qu'à nous. Et ça me plaisait.

**Samedi 23 décembre.**

Le week end ressemblait à tous les autres jours de la semaine lorsqu'on est en vacances, et c'en était de même pour mes amis… Ils n'étaient pas là ! Je ne vous apprends rien ! Tous les soirs James n'arrêtait pas de me questionner sur ce que je faisais de mes journées, et je le rassurais comme je pouvais en lui disant que je ne m'ennuyais pas du tout bien que cela soit complètement faux. Il avait l'air d'avoir mauvaise conscience de me laisser seul comme ça.

Bien fait pour lui.

En ce samedi de décembre… J'avais plus de devoir à faire et il restait dix jours de vacances à peu près. Je commençais à me faire peur tout seul à me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire… C'est pourquoi je passai ma matinée à Pré Au Lard pour me faire plaisir. J'achetai mes achats de Noël, je refis mon stock de sucreries chez Honeyduke, et je me chargeais en bouquin en tout genre… Mais surtout le genre qu'il n'y a pas à la bibliothèque… Des bons livres sur le Quidditch, et je me suis même laissé tenté par un roman… Pour vous montrez combien j'étais désespéré !! J'en allais même à lire ! Si c'était pas malheureux ça… Mais bon, j'avais lu dans la Gazette de très bonne critique du bouquin- OUI C'EST BON J'ARRETE DE ME JUSTIFIER !

En revenant de Pré au Lard, je traversai le Parc de Poudlard et je vis de loin Drew. Elle était près du lac et avait l'air d'hésiter à poser un pied sur la glace. J'orientai mon chemin vers elle et en m'approchant je lui dis :

- Tu peux y aller, ça va pas craquer !

Je la fis sursauté, et elle se retourna vivement.

- T'es sur ? me cria-t-elle en retour.

Je pressai le pas pour me retrouver à côté d'elle.

- Ouais, regarde.

Je posais tous mes paquets à terre, et je mis un pied sur le lac gelé.

- Tu vois ? Ca tient !

Elle me regardait d'un air pas très convaincu, alors je mis mes deux pieds sur le lac. Elle avait l'air de peser le pour et le contre avant de se jeter à l'eau. Elle était vraiment adorable. Je devais être en train de la regarder avec un air niais alors je me ressaisis aussitôt. Qu'est ce qui me prenait ? Vraiment n'importe quoi…

Elle se décida à monter sur la glace. Elle manqua de tomber au début et elle s'accrocha à moi qui étais tout près d'elle.

- Oups… me fit-elle avec ses jolies joues rosit par le froid.

Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de mal, je lui retournai un véritable sourire. Un sourire que seuls quelques privilégiés avaient vus. Il m'était venu instinctivement… Je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'éviter. Alors j'en acceptai l'augure. Je lui avais sourit et alors ? Ce n'était qu'un sourire.

L'instant d'après elle me relâcha, et je me remis sur la terre ferme. Je récupérai tous mes paquets je lui fis un sourire en guise d'au revoir, mais je fus surpris qu'elle reste à mes côtés. Mon incompréhension devait se lire sur mon visage car elle se justifia avec un air tout gêné :

- Je commence à avoir un peu froid…

Donc c'est ensemble que nous sommes rentrés jusqu'à notre salle commune.

Une fois arrivé, je montai rapidement dans mon dortoir pour cacher tout mes cadeaux pendant que mes amis n'étaient pas encore là – oui je sais ils sont jamais là… - une fois satisfait de mes planques, je redescendis. Une fois de plus, il n'y avait que Drew, assise dans un des canapés. Instinctivement je m'installai dans celui qui faisait face au sien.

- Ca te dit une partie de carte ? me fit-elle.

Je considérai ça proposition un moment et j'acceptai. On avait encore tout un après midi à écouler… Il fallait bien s'occuper… Quoi que… J'avais ce roman que- Bon ok je me tais.

Nous avons donc passé toute l'après-midi à jouer aux cartes devant le feu de la cheminée.

**Dimanche 24 décembre.**

Veille de Noël.

- Je fais quoi je lui laisse un mot ? murmura James.

- Vas te préparer je le fais moi. Répondit Rémus tout aussi bas.

Je faisais semblant de dormir dans mon lit. J'avais pas envie qu'ils voient que ça me faisait chier qu'ils s'en aillent encore pour la journée. Alors je préférais faire comme ça. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, je pris le mot qu'ils avaient laissé sur la glace de la salle de bain.

_Journée Achat de Noël avec les filles. Bonne journée Pat'. _

Ils s'y prenaient vraiment à la dernière minute… Moi j'avais prévu un jour avant quand même ! Bref… C'est pas ça l'important… Maintenant faut que je trouve quoi faire de ma journée… Je pris comme toujours tout mon temps dans la douche. Je changeai dix fois de vêtements avant d'en trouver des qui me convenaient parfaitement.

L'orage battait son plein dehors. Temps de merde. Ils passeraient leur journée dans les boutiques… Même pas de p'tite balade tranquille dans les rues… Vraiment n'importe quoi… Hier le ciel était pas au plus beau, mais il pleuvait pas au moins… Ils auraient dû m'écouter pour une fois…

Je descendis jusqu'à la Grande Salle où je pris le plus long petit déjeuner de ma vie. Drew n'était pas là… Je m'étais surpris à la chercher aux autres tables au cas où… Mais non… Il était déjà 10h passé, elle devait être venue plus tôt.

De retour dans ma salle commune, elle n'était pas là non plus… Je soupirai, et décidai de monter directement dans son dortoir. J'esquivai le piège des escaliers et j'arrivai devant sa chambre. Je frappai à la porte.

- Oui ? entendis-je.

J'ouvris la porte.

- Salut… fis-je un peu intimidé.

Elle était allongée sur son lit en train de lire un livre apparemment. Lorsqu'elle vit que c'était moi, un grand sourire apparu sur ces lèvres. Et j'en étais content bizarrement. Je lui souris de la même manière en retour.

- Salut, me répondit-elle.

Elle ferma son livre et s'assit sur son lit. Je m'approchai un peu et m'installai sur le lit à côté du sien.

- Ca te dit un film moldu dans la salle sur demande ?

Elle fut surprise de ma demande, mais elle n'avait pas l'air mécontente.

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée ! fit-elle très enthousiaste. Avec un temps pareil c'est vraiment l'idéal !

Et nous étions en route vers la salle sur demande. Je commandai une pièce, avec un grand écran et un bon canapé et des sucreries.

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé à une distance respectable et nous mîmes le film en route.

Quel film c'était ? Hem… Je serai incapable de vous le dire… J'arrêtai pas de penser à notre proximité qui ne l'était pas assez à mon goût… J'avais envie de la sentir contre moi… Je lui jetai des coup d'œil de temps à autre. J'espérai être discret.

Tout doucement à mesure que le film avançait, je m'approchai un peu d'elle… Et je me rendis compte qu'elle faisait de même… Je n'allais pas trop vite. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'étais intimidé…

A un moment elle se frotta les bras de ses mains, je tournai carrément la tête vers elle.

- Tu as froid ?

- Un peu… me fit-elle timidement.

Alors je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirait contre moi pour lui donner un peu de chaleur. Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite… Je savais pas ce que j'avais. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Je voulais qu'elle reste contre moi comme ça le plus longtemps possible.

L'odeur de ses cheveux me parvenait aux narines et j'étais complètement envoûté. J'osai pas fourrer mon nez dedans, mais c'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Sa tête contre mon épaule, pas loin de mon torse. J'espérai qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'allure des battements de mon cœur. Ca aurait été vraiment trop embarrassant.

Je lui caressai le bras, doucement. Me concentrant uniquement sur nous deux, collé l'un à l'autre. Le film c'était un plus. Je n'ai pas regardé l'écran une seule fois lorsqu'elle était contre moi. Je commençai à avoir peur… Je savais pas ce qui m'arrivait…

Nous nous quittâmes un peu gêné, mais nous tentions de faire bonne figure pour pas montrer que ce moment nous avait chamboulé autant l'un que l'autre.

Le soir dans mon dortoir, j'allais discuter de tout ça avec James, alors que Rémus était dans la salle commune. J'allais m'asseoir sur le lit de James et je lui dis en soupira :

- Je comprends mieux…

Il leva un sourcil et me demanda de préciser.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu veux passer autant de temps avec Lily… fis-je à contre-cœur.

- Ah oui ?

Il était très surpris.

- Ouais… fis-je pour toute réponse.

- C'est qui cette fille ? demanda-t-il en commençant à comprendre.

Il était tout sourire, tout excité par la nouvelle.

- Drew… soufflais-je.

- Quoi ? La sœur d'Erika ? s'exclama-t-il visiblement sur le cul.

- Ouais et alors ? fis-je suis la défensive.

- Je savais pas que vous vous côtoyez…

- On passe presque tout notre temps ensemble depuis le début des vacances.

- Oh… je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne nous disais rien qu'on restait pas avec toi, répliqua-t-il l'air espiègle.

- Non, rien à voir, déclarai-je neutre.

- Alors ça fait combien de temps que t'es avec elle ?

- Je suis pas avec elle ! m'exclamai-je un peu trop vivement.

- Ah bon ? Mais t'avais dit que…

- J'ai dit que je passais du temps avec elle, j'ai pas dit je passe mon temps à la peloter.

J'étais un peu agacé.

- Excuse moi vieux je savais pas. Et donc tu l'aimes ? continua James plus calme vu mon attitude.

- J'en sais rien, marmonnai-je en regardant mes mains.

- Oh c'est pas un non d'emblée c'est bon signe, enchaîna-t-il avec un air amusé.

- Te moque pas de moi James, répliquai-je les sourcils froncés.

- Je me moque pas, je suis content pour toi, tu commences à comprendre ce qu'on vit Remus et moi… et tu vas sortir avec elle ?

- Je sais pas… Je sais même pas si je lui plait… soupirai-je.

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

- Oh non ! Surtout pas ! On a une relation assez bizarre, on a dû se dire quatre phrases depuis le début qu'on se connaît, alors qu'on a passé presque tout notre temps ensemble..

- Si elle accepte ta compagnie déjà c'est bon signe ! Tu lui as acheté quelque chose pour noël ?

- Mouais… C'est pas grand chose mais je lui ai pris un petit truc

- Tu as bien fait.

J'haussai juste les réponses, et cette conversation s'acheva ici.

**Lundi 25 décembre.  
**Après le petit déjeuner, j'étais dans la salle commune, avec mes amis, et leurs amies. J'attendais que Drew descende pour… Je sais pas trop pour quoi en fait. Je sais très bien que j'oserai jamais lui donner son cadeau devant les autres. D'ailleurs, je l'avais laissé dans mon dortoir pour pas qu'ils me posent de questions. Ils commençaient tous sérieusement à me saouler à se faire des papouilles sous mon nez. Et comme elle n'arrivait pas. Je leur faussai compagnie et je retournai à mon dortoir.

Je pris son cadeau dans mes mains – je lui avais pris une boîte de chocolat de chez Honeyduke les meilleurs que j'avais jamais goûté – j'étais en train de réfléchir à quoi faire ? J'hésitai à me rendre directement dans son dortoir. Mais au bout du compte je le fis quand même, je ne voulais pas retourner dans la salle commune avec tous les autres qui s'embrassaient et qui se susurraient des mots doux.

Décidé, son cadeau à la main, je frappai à la porte du dortoir des filles 5e année.

- Oui ? fit la voix de Drew.

J'ouvris timidement la porte.

- Hem… C'est moi, je peux entrer ?

- Sirius ?

Elle se releva de son lit, très surprise de me voir ici apparemment.

- Ouais… Je…

Je m'approchai un peu plus d'elle et lui tendit le cadeau.

- Joyeux Noël, lui dis-je avec un sourire timide.

- Oh… Merci… souffla-t-elle, encore sous la surprise.

Elle n'ouvrit pas le paquet tout de suite, elle me regarda en souriant et me dit.

- J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi…

J'étais plus qu'étonné qu'elle aussi ait pensé à moi pour Noël, mais j'en étais vraiment ravit. Elle alla chercher son paquet, et me le tendit.

- Je savais pas si j'allais oser te le donner, mais… Voilà. Joyeux Noël, me dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Aussi surpris qu'elle, on se mit à ouvrir chacun notre paquet. Un grand sourire amusé se forma sur nos lèvres respectives, en voyant nos cadeaux.

- Hé ben au moins… fit-je vraiment très amusé.

- Ouais… répliqua-t-elle de la même manière.

Elle m'avait offert la même chose.

- Merci… soufflais-je doucement.

- A toi aussi.

Je vis dans ses yeux… Hem, je saurai pas vous dire ce que j'ai vu, mais je l'ai bien vu en tout cas. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise, à la regarder. Je devais avoir un air niais sur le visage, alors je rebroussai vite chemin et retourner à mon dortoir.

Je passai le reste de la journée, allongé sur mon lit, à réfléchir à elle, à moi… A ce que je ressentais pour elle… A ce que je pensais qu'elle pourrait ressentir pour moi… Tout en grignotant ses chocolats.

**Mardi 26 décembre.  
**Les journées reprirent leurs cours normal. J'avais décidé de ne rien faire vis à vis d'elle, tant que je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit réciproque. Je ne voulais pas me prendre la honte. Elle avait l'air d'être proche de sa sœur, et elle lui aurait sûrement tout raconté, se serait ensuite arrivé aux oreilles de Rémus qui l'aurait sûrement dit à James pour qu'il vienne discuter avec moi et me dire que c'était pas grave, une de perdu, dix de retrouver. Mais non, je ne voulais pas. Alors, je ne fis rien.

James me lançait des regards qui voulait dire « alors, ça avance ? » lorsqu'on se voyait à table, et qu'elle s'installait à côté de moi. Je faisais celui qui n'avais rien vu, et je continuai de manger, comme si de rien n'était.

**Mercredi 27 décembre.**

Le soir, alors qu'on était tous entre amis assit confortablement dans les fauteuils de la salle commune… James et Lily s'éclipsèrent discrètement… Mais ce ne l'était pas assez pour ne pas que je m'en rende compte. Oui, j'avoue, je regardais peut-être de manière un peu trop insistante, Drew qui était sur le canapé juste en face de moi, mais moi au moins je savais ce que le mot discrétion voulait dire, car personne ne s'en est aperçu. Faut dire que faire semblant de lire un bouquin en même temps, ça aide. Bref, chacun ses méthodes.

Alors que je continuais de la regarder – je ne savais pas pourquoi mon regard était attiré autant par elle… Mais je ne cherchais pas à comprendre, je prenais plaisir à la regarder, alors je ne m'en privais pas. Remus et Erika prirent aussi la poutre d'escampette… Nous prennent vraiment pour des naïfs eux. Comme si on avait pas comprit leur manège…

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Drew releva les yeux vers moi, et elle me fit un petit sourire tout gêné, tout adorable que je lui rendis instantanément. Le sourire me venait très facilement quand il était adressé à elle. On resta un moment à se regarder comme des cons, l'air de dire "bon ben, on est tout seul… on fait quoi ?". Mais étant apparemment aussi timide l'un que l'autre sur les approches, on resta un moment à se regarder simplement, mais uniquement du coin de l'œil…

Je savais pas pourquoi mon cœur avait commencé à battre plus vite depuis que nous étions seuls… Mon cœur me disait d'aller m'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais ma tête me disait que j'allais passer pour un crétin. Alors je laissais encore un moment passer sans rien faire.

Je la vis qui commençait à jeter des coups d'œil vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs… Peut-être qu'elle avait envie de partir… Oh non non non… S'il vous plaît Merlin faîtes qu'elle reste là… Sinon j'allais me retrouver complètement seul. Enfin… Sans elle surtout. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour l'empêcher de partir. Je voulais qu'elle reste. Avec moi. Rien qu'avec moi. Je voulais pas qu'elle puisse substituer ma présence avec un livre dans son dortoir. Non, il fallait qu'elle veuille rester aussi! Sinon ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas réciproque… Enfin, je crois ?

J'étais complètement paumé, et les minutes s'écoulaient encore. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais tellement peur qu'elle s'en aille, que je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne fit pas de remarque… Elle baissa juste son regard vers ses mains… Ses joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées. Elle est adorable… Vraiment.

Je me mordis la lèvre, et je me rapprochais un peu d'elle… Elle ne bougea pas. C'était bon signe. Nos cuisses se touchaient à présent et elle n'avait pas émit le moindre geste de recul. Mon cœur me disait que c'était bon, il fallait foncer et profiter que la salle commune était complètement déserte. Mais ma tête me disait… Que j'allais sûrement être maladroit au possible… Ca faisait maintenant un sacré baille que je n'avais pas embrassé de filles… J'allais être nul, je le savais… Mais… J'arrivais pas à m'empêcher à vouloir la toucher plus… La tenir tout contre moi. Comme l'autre soir dans la salle sur demande.

Alors… Lentement… Je fis passer mon bras autour de ses épaules. Mon cœur n'en pouvait plus, j'étais heureux de la tenir contre moi. Je vis sur ses lèvres un petit sourire se dessiner. Elle était aussi heureuse que moi. Et ça ne fit qu'augmenter mon bonheur. Distraitement, je lui caressais le bras… Je savais pas si je m'y prenais bien… Elle ne faisait rien. J'avais peur qu'elle n'osait pas se défaire de moi.. Un doute immense envahis mon corps. Je m'immobilisai un instant.

Elle releva doucement ses yeux vers moi, j'y pus lire qu'elle se sentait bien contre moi. Mon bonheur revint d'un coup. Et je repris mes caresses maladroites sur son bras. J'étais pas trop à l'aise, mais rien que le fait de la sentir tout près de moi, ça me faisait me sentir bien… C'est vraiment con l'amour…

Je la regardais avec un sourire niais, un sourire amoureux – mais je ne l'avouerai à personne – elle me rendit mon sourire… Et ses yeux avaient l'air de me souffler des doux "je t'aime", j'aimais voir cette lueur dans son regard. Cela eu un effet catalyseur sur mon désir pour elle… J'avais envie de l'embrasser… Mais j'étais vraiment pas sûr de moi… Tout bas… Tout doucement… Je lui soufflais ces quelques mots…

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Il valait mieux en avoir le cœur net. Et je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens plus clairs pour être fixé. A peine j'eus prononcé ces mots… Qu'elle hocha la tête et ses joues devinrent beaucoup plus roses d'un coup. Elle était à croquer… Vraiment.

Elle hocha timidement la tête en relevant ses yeux vers moi… Elle appréhendait aussi, ça se voyait. Au moins j'étais pas le seul balourd dans l'histoire. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de son premier baiser… Je l'espérai de tout mon cœur. Je voulais être le seul et l'unique, car elle le sera pour moi. Mon premier baiser comptait pour du beurre, c'était suite à un pari avec James quelques années plus tôt. Et depuis rien. Je n'en avais pas envie. Et là… L'envie, c'était tout ce que j'avais. Mon désir pour elle était vraiment grand, il enveloppait tout mon cœur.

Tout lentement… J'approchais mon visage du sien… Mes mains commençaient à devenir moite et le doute s'empara de moi… Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter… Je voulais l'embrasser. J'étais maintenant à quelques millimètres d'elle et je n'osai pas franchir la dernière ligne droite… C'est elle qui le fit, tout en posant sa main sur ma joue. J'en frissonnais rien que par ce contact. Je fermais les yeux une fois que je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, et mon cœur n'en pouvait plus. Je croyais que j'allais faire une attaque cardiaque. C'était pas humain un cœur qui battait si vite !? Si ?

Maintenant que le plus dur était fait… J'ouvris doucement mes lèvres, et elle fit de même, lentement. Tout en douceur, j'allais chercher sa langue pour la caresser tendrement… Je ne savais pas si c'était bien ou pas, mais elle avait l'air d'apprécier vu comment elle caressait ma joue tout doucement. J'avais posé une main sur son cou, et je sentais son pouls qui allait aussi vite que le mien. Ca me fit sourire contre ses lèvres. J'étais heureux…

* * *

**FIN**


	4. Stupid Way

**Stupid Way**

**

* * *

**

Disclamer : Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés (ma ptite Drew), et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

Romance : Remus/Drew

Auteur : Amandiine

* * *

**Un petit OS écrit pour Lou, pour la remercier d'avoir fait des trucs super sur mon site !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**

* * *

**

**Stupid Way**

- Allez plus que une semaine et on est en presque vacances !

- Arrête de penser aux vacances… On a de quoi réviser avant.

- Pourquoi tu es rabat-joie comme ça ?

- Parce que t'es trop dissipée ! Allez Drew encore un peu de sérieux et on a fini ce maudit devoir.

Elle soupira… Merlin qu'elle détestait faire ses devoirs.

- Tu me remercieras un jour, fit Liz sûre d'elle.

- Ouais ben pour l'instant je te boude.

Elle se mit à faire la moue, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement bien décidée à faire une pause dans le travail.

Il restait en effet plus qu'une semaine de cours, puis elles partaient en voyage organisé par l'école en Transylvanie. Drew n'attendait que ça… Au bout d'un an à Poudlard, t'as vite envie de voir d'autre lieux. Elle ne supportait pas tellement d'être enfermée, il lui fallait du grand air, et du farniente. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas pu rentrer chez elle pour les vacances de Noël contrairement aux autres années… Elle commençait vraiment à saturer. Heureusement pour elle, Liz était restée aussi, et de fil en aiguille son frère James et Sirius étaient restés aussi.

Elle tirait trop la tronche, ils avaient eu pitié… Et Sirius s'en était donné à cœur joie pour lui filer le sourire. Manque de bol il ne savait pas trop s'y prendre. Une fille qui n'a pas le moral c'est très désagréable, il l'avait découvert grâce à Drew, sur du long terme. Ils étaient potes… On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis. Mais ils se retrouvaient souvent ensemble avec James, Liz, Remus et Peter.

Ce soir là, Drew faisait la tête. Yavait pas de grenadine à table. Oui, elle était assez capricieuse, il faut le dire. Mais c'était son seul petit rayon de soleil de la journée… Sa petite grenadine. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de passer aux cuisines pour s'en prendre une… Elle avait encore un bouquin à terminer de lire pour le lendemain. Toujours à la dernière minute bien sûr, sinon c'était pas Drew.

Sirius et James étaient arrivés peu après elles, et s'étaient installés à côté. Le ténébreux remarqua tout de suite l'air de la petite Knight.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore à toi ? dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle haussa les épaules, elle était pas d'humeur, elle n'avait fait que bosser sur un dossier toute la journée, et par-dessus le marché y avait même pas sa boisson favorite à table ! Son seul moment de répit…

- Wow t'es pas d'humeur toi.

- Observateur… marmonna-t-elle.

Il était amusé de la voir comme ça, elle était chou, il fallait l'avouer… Faire la tête n'allait pas du tout sur son joli visage, et pourtant, quand elle la faisait, elle la lâchait pas, et était désagréable avec tout le monde.

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe cette fois ma petite brune aux yeux bleus préférée ?

- Je suis pas ta petite brune.

Elle avait presque la tête dans son assiette… Elle martyrisait un bout de jambon.

- Bon okay t'es pas ma petite brune, mais t'es ma petite aux yeux bleus préférée.

- Nan plus.

- T'es ma petite préférée.

- Nan ! Arrête maintenant, laisse moi manger !

- Wow c'est que tu mords ce soir ma petite… -il hésita un instant avant de le dire- chiante préférée ! fit-il très amusé par son élan.

Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant. Très en colère.

- Si moi j'suis chiante toi t'es con !

Et elle se leva de table pour aller dans son dortoir lire ce putain de bouquin… Elle avait rien trouvé de mieux pour lui montrer qu'elle le trouvait vraiment trop gamin… Trop énervée pour lire, elle ne le fit pas. Elle alla à la cuisine pour se prendre sa grenadine, et retourna se coucher en espérant ne pas être interrogée sur le livre le lendemain.

- Elle est de mauvais poil on dirait, fit Sirius lorsque Drew avait passé les portes de la Grande Salle.

Liz roula les yeux.

- Quel perspicacité…

Il avait beau avoir deux ans de plus qu'elles, il fallait l'avouer… Il était vraiment le plus gamin des trois.

oOoOoOo

Enfin ! Elles étaient là ! Les presque vacances ! Le voyage !

- En Transylvaniiiie ! s'exclama Drew, très souriante.

- Oui oui on a comprit… fit Liz qui avait eu droit à ça depuis la veille au soir.

- On va en Transylvaniiie ! Et après, on rentre chez nouuuus !

Sirius descendit de son dortoir et vit Drew en train de dire à tue-tête qu'ils allaient en Transylvaniiiie !

- Mais t'as pas peur des fantômes et des vampires ? lui dit-il l'air de rien.

Elle se tourna vers lui en l'entendant, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Ah nan toi ! Tu vas pas réussir à m'enlever ma bonne humeur, je t'assure !

- Ah ouais ? On parie ? proposa-t-il avec son magnifique sourire en coin.

- Nan on parie rien du tout, tu vas t'amuser avec ton petit copain et tu nous laisses.

Elle savait bien qu'il allait en être capable…

- Oh nan ça va pas être marrant si je t'embête pas un peu pendant le voyage.

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

- Je suis trop contente pour que tu puisses me vexer avec des bêtises.

Et elle avait raison… Ca s'était bien passé, trop heureuse de quitter Poudlard, toutes les taquineries de Sirius étaient passées au dessus… Et il s'était lassé en voyant que ça ne marchait pas. Cependant… Le premier soir venu, il ne réussit pas à se retenir de leur faire des confidences sur les fantômes qui hantaient le château dans lequel ils allaient passer leur séjour… Vu l'atmosphère du lieu… Ca pouvait être vrai… Et comme James et même Remus suivaient les dires de Sirius, elles avaient commencé à flipper…

- Oui oui c'est vrai, il paraît qu'une femme qui s'est fait décapiter par son mari hante les chambres des filles la nuit pour les mettre en garde des hommes, avait expliqué Sirius très sérieusement.

Ils étaient en pleine visite du château justement… Aussi isolé que Poudlard… Avec un brouillard monstrueux et sûrement tout sauf naturel… Ils étaient en juin quand même… Drew commençait à se poser des questions, et elle posait les mêmes à Liz, qui flippait tout autant qu'elle.

- Et ici vous pouvez admirer le tableau de la première propriétaire du château. Des légendes racontent qu'elle a été tuée par son mari… Mais on n'en sait pas plus… énonça clairement leur professeur de Mythe qui était chargé de la visite.

Drew et Liz se regardèrent avec de grands yeux l'air de dire « il avait raison ». Sirius jubilait intérieurement. Il avait inventé de toutes pièces ce qu'il leur avait dit…

- Vous voyez les filles, qu'est ce que je vous disais ?

Du coup… Elles ne dormirent pas de la nuit, et sursautèrent au moindre bruit suspect.

oOoOoOo

Enfin les vacances… Le voyage en Transylvanie s'était mieux passé par la suite. Les deux amies avaient continué à croire aux âneries de Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte une vraiment trop stupide pour être vrai… Et c'est là qu'elles comprirent enfin qu'il se foutait d'elles depuis le début !

Drew décida de bouder Sirius. Elle s'était faite avoir tout le long, et en beauté. Elle était bien trop naïve… Elle savait qu'il en profitait et qu'il se marrait bien derrière son dos.

C'est pourquoi le premier jour des vacances, lorsqu'elle se ramena chez Liz, serviette de plage sur l'épaule, et que c'était lui qui lui ouvrit, elle entra sans dire un mot. Il roula des yeux.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ?

Ca datait de quelques jours à présent. Elle ne lui répondit pas. Il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi… Il aimait trop l'embêter… Cette fille était trop marrante. Surtout avec sa moue de boudeuse, et ses répliques quand elle était en colère. Il la suivit, comme un chien suivrait son maître, jusqu'aux escaliers.

- Tu vas me suivre encore longtemps comme ça ?

- Elle parle ! s'éxclama-t-il comme si cela relevait du miracle.

- Lâche-moi Sirius.

- Oh mais je ne te tiens pas.

Il avait décidé de faire le lourd apparemment… Et ça marchait plus que bien, elle commençait déjà à perdre son sang froid. Elle le poussa sur le torse et monta les escaliers.

Sirius rit intérieurement… Il adorait trop cette fille… Elle prenait la mouche pour un rien. Bon okay dernièrement il avait un peu abusé à l'embêter plus que d'habitude, mais c'était un jeu entre eux. Et puis comme on dit… _Qui aime bien châtie bien_.

Le soir même d'ailleurs… ce fut la palme d'or pour Sirius. Ils étaient en train de manger, et elle l'ignorait encore, discutant qu'avec Liz.

- Faudra que tu fasses gaffe Drew, y'a un esprit qui hante la chambre de Liz, j'espère que tu dors pas là ce soir.

Elle serra les dents, et Liz soupira.

- Elle dort pas à la maison, arrête Sirius.

- Oh ? Ben mince alors… J'avais appelé mon pote qui décapite les froussardes !

Drew se leva d'un coup. Les nerfs à vif. Il avait réussi à lui faire perdre son sang froid.

- MAIS PUTAIN TU ME LACHES !

Et elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle s'était levée. Elle alla trouver refuge dans la véranda, s'installant dans un canapé. Elle remonta les genoux vers elle. Pieds nus, elle n'avait pas remit ses chaussures après qu'elle se soit baignée.

Dans la salle à manger, Liz faisait les gros yeux à Sirius, sans rien dire. Il tourna les yeux vers James qui le regarda l'air de dire _« c'est vrai que c'était un peu trop là…_ »

Il soupira.

- C'est bon j'ai compris.

Et il se leva, pour aller à la rejoindre. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle était en train de pleurer, la tête dans ses bras. « _Ben merde alors…_ » il pensait pas que ça irait si loin. « _T'es vraiment trop con Sirius…_ »

Il s'avança sans un bruit… Il savait qu'elle allait péter une durite si jamais elle le voyait, et qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui faire ses excuses. Lentement… Il prit place à côté d'elle, et passa un bras dans son dos. Elle se tendit en le sentant, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Je suis con, tu le sais… murmura-t-il en frottant doucement son dos.

Elle hocha la tête toujours dans la même position. Il sourit en la voyant faire, elle essayait de lui tenir tête même dans un moment pareil ? Elle était vraiment trop cette fille. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de l'apprécier de plus en plus… Ce petit bout de femme allait vraiment faire des ravages.

- Je vais arrêter de t'embêter…

- Tu dis ça mais tu continueras quand même… dit-elle en interrompant son silence.

Il entendait la tristesse dans sa voix. Il l'avait vraiment blessée…

- Nan, je te promets j'arrête –il s'interrompit un instant- ou juste quand ça me démangera trop, ajouta-t-il plus bas, l'air contrit.

Il le savait aussi que des fois il n'arriverait pas à se retenir. Il aimait trop ça.

- Tu vois…

Elle reniflait, il fronça le nez.

- Allez Drew, chuchota-t-il en passant son autre bras autour d'elle, essayant de lui faire relever son visage.

Malgré elle, elle se mit mieux contre lui. Il était con, mais il était con-fortable. Il savait être doux en plus… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous ce jour là. D'ailleurs il ne s'était pas excuser clairement… Trop orgueilleux, trop fier. Mais il était trop adorable à ce moment précis pour lui tenir tête plus longtemps.

Bizarrement… Il mit légèrement son nez dans les cheveux de Drew. Elle sentait la fraise… Il apprécia plus que nécessaire cette odeur, mais il n'en fit pas plus attention. Elle non plus, elle ne remarqua rien. Sauf peut-être… l'impression qu'elle avait d'aller parfaitement dans ses bras.

oOoOoOo

Au fil des jours, l'entente s'était améliorée entre eux. Enfin… C'était vite dit. Elle restait tout le temps avec Liz, et lui avec James. Chacun de leur côté, ils passaient le temps. Sirius cherchait un appart' avec l'aide de son ami, et Liz allait souvent chez Drew.

Un jour, en fin d'après midi, les deux amies étaient en train de patauger dans la piscine, et James vint vers elle.

- Drew, tu restes manger à la maison ? On est en train de faire des hamburgers avec Sirius.

Elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle ne savait pas que ces deux là se mettaient à la cuisine. Amusée, elle se tourna vers Liz.

- Ils sont aux petits soins ce soir…

Peu après le repas, les conversations allaient bon train, et les taquineries aussi… Au début Drew ne disait rien.

- T'as pas mis ton gilet ce soir ? se moqua gentiment Sirius alors qu'il s'installait dans le canapé du salon avec elle.

James et Liz rangeaient rapidement la cuisine.

- Nan, j'ai pas froid.

Tout le monde savait qu'elle était très frileuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as encore pris un coup de soleil ?

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas trop sourire. Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « _c'est bon j'ai compris tu peux arrêter._ » Mais tout ce qu'il fit en retour c'est le saint… Genre « _j'ai rien dit._ »

Elle soupira longuement pour montrer son mécontentement, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- T'es vraiment trop chiant ! T'en as pas marre de taper sur moi ? Va embêter Liz un peu !

- Hey ! fit Liz qui avait entendu depuis la cuisine.

Elle enchaîna sans prêter attention à l'exclamation de son amie, le ton un peu plus haut.

- Oui, je suis frileuse, oui j'attrape tout le temps des coups de soleil, et alors ? J'y peux rien ! Je suis comme ça ! Crois bien que si je pouvais faire autrement je le ferai rien que pour ne plus entendre tes sarcasmes et ta petite voix qui piaille à mon sujet !

Elle continua encore quelques reproches envers Sirius, en le pointant du doigt en même temps, et lui… Tout ce qu'il trouva à dire c'est.

- Tu sais que t'es sexy quand t'es énervée ?

- Mais putain tu m'écoutes même pas ?? fit-elle complètement outrée, elle n'attendit pas de réponse. Tu vois ! C'est ça qui m'énerve chez toi ! Tu-

Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa jolie brune préférée de terminer sa phrase. Il s'était approché et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis il les entr'ouvrit pour l'embrasser complètement.

Ca faisait un moment qu'il en avait envie… Et les taquineries, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour avoir un contact avec elle. Il ne savait pas de quoi parler sinon, il sentait comme un idiot, comme si c'était interdit, lorsqu'il avait des pensées autres qu'amicales envers elle. C'était une gamine chiante… Pourquoi il voulait plus ?

En tout cas, il n'avait jamais pris une décision aussi nulle de toute sa vie. Il était là, les lèvres entr'ouvertes, prêt à explorer la bouche de Drew mais… Il ne fit rien de plus que passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, en priant qu'elle les ouvre un petit peu… juste un peu… « _Je vais passer pour un gros con…_ »

Elle était tellement surprise par son geste qu'elle était figée. Elle ne chercha pas du tout à répondre à son baiser, elle n'avait pas tellement conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Il se détacha au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, se leva du canapé en marmonnant un vague « 'xcuse moi », et fila directement à sa chambre sans plus en sortir de la soirée.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Drew préféra rester chez elle, sans compagnie. Elle se regarda un film à l'eau de rose toute seule dans son salon. Elle cherchait à comprendre le comportement de Sirius… C'était complètement incohérent… Pourquoi il l'embêtait autant si il voulait sortir avec elle ? Et déjà, Sirius sortir avec elle ? C'était une bonne blague… Tout le monde savait que Sirius ne se casait pas, et qu'il avait un entrejambe greffé à la place du cerveau.

Elle n'avait parlé à personne du baiser échanger, trop troublée pour ça. Elle aussi ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait à présent… Ses lèvres sur les siennes… C'était… Agréable. Très agréable.

Elle en avait marre de se creuser la tête devant des films d'amours… Il fallait qu'elle discute avec Sirius. Alors elle sorti de chez elle, et prit la route de chez Liz. Cette dernière en avait d'ailleurs profité pour aller voir sa grand-mère en ville. Au moins elle allait pouvoir discuter avec Sirius incognito.

Elle sonna à la porte d'entrée, et c'est lui qui lui ouvrit. Il haussa très haut les sourcils, visiblement très surpris de la voir.

- Hem… Salut…

- Salut… répondit-elle.

Il était torse nu… En short de bain. A tomber.

- Tu voulais voir Liz ? Elle est chez-

- Sa grand-mère je sais… Non, je venais pour te voir. Je voulais sa-

- Siriuus ? Je peux entrer même si je suis encore mouillée ? fit une voix de fille qui venait d'un peu plus loin.

- Hem… Nan, attend Angy j'arrive.

Drew fronça les sourcils en le regardant et capta seulement maintenant – comme un déclic – un suçon qu'il avait sur le torse.

- James est là ? demanda-t-elle comme pour avoir la réponse à l'autre question qu'elle avait en tête.

- Il est avec Liz… dit-il en faisant non de la tête.

- Okay… Ben… Excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé.

Il voulait la retenir… Il ne fallait pas qu'il la laisse partir. Elle était venu pour parler du baiser, elle avait pas l'air d'être là pour lui faire de reproche, ça ne pouvait être que positif pour lui… Mais nan… Il avait profité que personne ne soit au manoir pour inviter une fille… Avec qui il avait pris du bon temps déjà trois fois depuis le matin même.

- Ciao… murmura-t-il, paumé, fermant la porte alors qu'elle était en train de faire le chemin inverse.

oOoOoOo

Drew accepta de passer quelques jours au manoir Potter. Elle ne pouvait pas évincer une autre invitation de Liz, qui avouons-le, s'ennuyait royalement seule chez elle.

Tout se passa étrangement bien pour elle. Sirius ne faisait aucune remarque, elle avait même un peu bronzé à force de rester au soleil. Mais… Malgré elle, Drew n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette fille qui avait passé sa journée avec lui… Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais… elle était jalouse.

Normal quand on y réfléchit. Sirius est plus que canon. Bien qu'il n'ait pas grand-chose dans le ciboulot… Enfin, ça dépend des fois. Mais 90 du temps il faisait le con, c'était vraiment très lourd à la longue… Sauf que ces derniers jours, il ne l'avait pas été… Donc elle avait eu tout le loisir de l'observer dans la piscine… Aw… C'était quelque chose quand même quand on y regardait de plus près.

N'empêche que malgré ça, elle en avait marre, parce qu'ils se parlaient plus quasiment… Alors… Ce jour là, elle avait décidé de dire un truc pour le faire réagir… Et ça marcha trop bien. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la bonne réaction.

Ils étaient en train de se prendre un petit goûté sur la table du jardin quand Drew lança à Sirius :

- Tu en as embrassé beaucoup depuis l'autre jour ?

- De quoi tu parles ? répondit-il, surpris qu'elle parle d'un truc pareil d'un coup.

- Ben moi, Angy… Je sais pas, je me disais que la liste a dû s'allonger depuis, expliqua-t-elle de manière nonchalante.

- T'as embrassé Drew ??? s'exclama James complètement sur le cul.

Il fallait qu'il cloue le bec à Drew quoi qu'il en coûte. C'était de la provoque pure et simple, c'était flagrant.

- Hmpf… Ouais, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit ce soir là, j'ai été complètement con.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en le regardant. Très vexée, et facilement susceptible, elle se le prit de plein fouet dans la tête…

- Ah ouais ? dit-elle en se levant. Alors je vais t'épargner ma compagnie.

Et elle s'en alla à plonger dans la piscine un peu plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle avait été touchée par ses propos. Nan… Il ne fallait pas, sinon il verrait qu'à présent elle dirait pas non pour un autre de ses baisers. Ce qui était complètement faux bien sûr… _« Bien sûr que c'est faux ! Je n'ai pas répondu au baiser, ce n'était pas pour rien ! » _

oOoOoOo

Elle aurait rien dû dire… Depuis ce moment là c'était la porte ouverte aux provocations entre les deux. A peine ils se croisaient que ça fusait dans tous les coins. « Va te coiffer, t'as vu ta gueule ? » « Je veux pas manger à côté de lui, il pue. » Et autres phrases bien soignées…

Mais un jour Sirius ne tint plus, alors qu'elle était en train de lui en lancer une bonne en pleine tête (c'est qu'elle avait beaucoup de répartie la petite), il soupira, las, et il lui dit :

- Mais putain, t'as pas compris que tu me plais ?

Il ne resta pas une minute de plus devant elle. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il le regrettait déjà. Drew resta sur le cul… Elle s'en doutait, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'aurait dit. Ou alors pas avec ces mots là. Elle discuta beaucoup avec Liz ce soir là… Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant, elle pouvait demander les avis, enfin, son avis.

Vers minuit, Drew alla se coucher dans la chambre d'amis qui était au rez-de-chaussée, encore préoccupée par tout ça…

oOoOoOo

Après l'avoir entendu sortir de la chambre de Liz, il attendit une bonne heure pour être sûr qu'elle soit endormie, et alla discrètement dans la chambre d'amis… Il s'installa sur une chaise près du lit, et il la regarda dormir…

Il retint un soupire. Il était beaucoup plus paumé qu'elle… Enfin, il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. La preuve quand il l'a embrassé, et quand il lui a dit qu'elle lui plaisait… Un vrai manche, mais que voulez-vous ? Il n'avait jamais eu à faire comprendre ce genre de chose à une fille. Mais elle… Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle, et il voulait sentir de nouveau l'odeur de ses cheveux…

Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle bougea dans son sommeil et que le drap descendit un peu sur elle… Elle était en culotte… Son débardeur était légèrement remonté, laissant voir son ventre plat, et moins blanc que d'ordinaire. Il ne pu s'empêcher un sourire à cette pensée. La blancheur de sa peau avait été un motif de taquineries très fréquent, et pourtant… il adorait ça. Il se surprit à vouloir caresser sa peau, respirer son odeur, juste pour voir si c'était aussi doux et bon que ses cheveux…

Lorsqu'il vit le jour se lever, il retourna en silence dans sa chambre.

Le jour d'après, Liz et Drew s'étaient débrouillées pour faire un truc loin de James et Sirius. Un tour en ville y avait que ça de vrai. Le repas se passa en silence le soir, puis elles filèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Liz.

Même chose à la tombée de la nuit. Sirius vint la regarder dormir… Il savait que c'était faible de faire ça, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'il la regarde, et il s'en privait toute la journée.

Malheureusement, cette nuit là… Elle se réveilla, et il n'eut pas le temps de penser à partir ou même à transplaner, elle l'avait vu. A moitié endormie, c'est une énorme frayeur qui lui transperça le corps.

- C'est qui ? Qui est là ?

Elle ne voyait qu'une silhouette d'homme pas loin de son lit. Il fronça le nez en sentant le trouble dans sa voix ainsi que de l'inquiétude mêlée à la peur.

- Hey… murmura-t-il la voix douce. C'est que moi, c'est Sirius…

Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle hocha la tête, mais pas du tout rassurée quand même, son cœur battant à tout rompre, elle avait envie de pleurer tellement la panique avait été grande.

Il le remarqua tout de suite, et s'approcha d'elle, s'assit au bord du lit, et passa de manière automatique ses bras autour d'elle.

- Shhh…

Elle se calma peu à peu, mieux dans ses bras… Elle se rendormit contre lui, apaisé par sa douceur, et ses quelques mots tendres qu'il lui avait soufflé au creux de l'oreille.

Lui, était bien là et n'osait pas bouger, sinon il la réveillait, c'était sûr. Il la contempla un moment tout proche, alla respirer l'odeur de sa peau… de ses cheveux… puis il s'endormit à son tour, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

oOoOoOo

C'est elle qui se réveilla la première… Elle sentit qu'elle était contre quelqu'un, ouvrit les yeux, et se rappela instantanément de tout. Elle ne chercha pas à se défaire de son étreinte. Elle le regardait, et cela suffit à faire battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de si près, et jamais endormi. Il était différent, il faisait plus mature, et il avait un air naturellement assez important sur le visage, elle trouva ça bizarre d'ailleurs… Il faisait trop adulte sans son petit sourire agaçant, ou bien LE sourire en coin…

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux quelques instants après, et se fit violence pour pas resserrer son bras autour d'elle… Il lui fit un petit sourire à moitié endormi, absolument adorable… Il tira un peu son cou pour voir l'heure affichée au mur.

- Il se fait tard… James a dû préparer le petit déjeuner.

Elle hocha juste la tête en le regardant… différemment. Il se détacha de ses bras, et se leva, sans attendre qu'elle dise quelque chose. Il trouvait ça bizarre qu'elle ne fasse aucune remarque, mais il apprécia. Il allait pour sortir de la chambre lorsqu'elle dit :

- Et si tu arrêtais de faire semblant ? Si tu arrêtais de jouer avec moi ?

« _Rha même de bon matin elle veut des explications !_ » Il se tourna, lentement :

- C'est moi qui joue ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Le pape… fit-il en roulant des yeux et en sortant de la chambre avant de devoir entendre d'autres phrases du même acabit.

Pour lui, il avait été clair, deux fois même, mais elle n'avait pas répondu à ses signaux. (il omit volontairement la fois où elle était venue le voir et qu'il était avec une fille).

Drew resta dans son lit, agacée qu'il s'en aille comme ça à chaque fois ! Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer pour tout mettre au clair ? Il ne voulait pas vraiment être avec elle alors ? C'était ça… Nan c'était pas ça, elle le savait. Il était maladroit, et… C'était dur à avouer mais ça la faisait encore plus craquer.

oOoOoOo

Toute la journée, elle chercha un moyen de se retrouver seule avec lui, pour enfin être fixée. Mais il se débrouilla comme un chef pour toujours se retrouver avec James ou Liz, il avait même invité Remus. A la fin, elle commençait sérieusement à s'agacer, et elle s'en ficha que quelqu'un soit là ou non. Alors, dans la cuisine, pendant qu'il était en train de se faire un encas (un bon gros sandwich) avec son ami lycan, elle se lança, le regard droit, et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- T'es vraiment qu'un gamin.

Il soupira « _Nous y voilà…_ » Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau, elle était plus têtue qu'une mule.

- Tu crois me connaître mais-

Elle le coupa avant qu'il en dise plus, et commença son laïus d'un ton reprochant.

- Bien sûr que je te connais, t'es Sirius Black, le type qui s'est enfui de chez lui, le meilleur ami de James Potter, le mec qui a un entrejambe à la place du cerveau ! Par contre y a des truc que je comprends pas, pourquoi t'es venu dans ma chambre hier soir, hein ? Et pourquoi tu m'embrasses sur un coup de tête ?

Remus s'éclipsa discrètement… Il avait eu rapidement vent de ce qui se tramait entre Sirius et Drew.

- Refléchis un peu tu vas comprendre, fit le brun en roulant des yeux.

- Oh mais oui j'ai refléchi…

Elle commença à froncer les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, et qu'il commença à manger son sandwich sous ses yeux, puis qu'il alla se prendre une cannette dans le frigo. Elle ne se démonta pas, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête en si bon chemin !

- …et je voudrais que tu me dises clairement ce que tout ça veut dire ! Mais merde tu m'écoutes ??

Il ouvrit sa cannette sous ses yeux sans répondre, et bu à grandes gorgées. Elle poussa un gémissement de colère et c'est elle qui s'en alla cette fois-ci.

Il savait qu'il était con, mais il savait pas quoi lui dire, et l'entendre lui parler sur son ton qui était bien trop haut, ne l'aidait pas du tout à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, bien qu'elle ait tout deviné. « _Ah les femmes…_ »

oOoOoOo

La nuit venue, il repensa à tout ça, et se dit qu'il était vraiment con, qu'en fait elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer d'arranger les choses entre eux, mais qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, et surtout, il ne répondait jamais. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et alla dans la chambre d'amis où était Drew.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, décidé. Il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue… Il frémit tout seul rien qu'au toucher de sa peau. Elle se réveilla lentement…

- Shhh, dis rien.

Il voulait parler en premier, sinon il n'y arriverait pas si elle commençait à lui faire des critiques. Il continuait de caresser sa joue de son pouce, cherchant ses mots… C'était pas facile…

- Pour commencer, je voulais te dire que, t'as raison, je suis un gamin. Quand je suis dans une situation qui me dépasse je préfère faire le con plutôt que de me prendre les pieds dedans. Et…

Il regardait sa main sur sa joue pour éviter son regard.

- … avec toi, j'arrivais pas à faire autrement que t'embêter pour que tu me remarques.

Elle haussa très haut les sourcils, vraiment très surprise par cet aveux. Il était complètement à l'ouest.

- Comme je te connais mieux que les autres filles avec qui j'ai été ben… J'avais peur de changer mon attitude et que tu t'en rendes compte.

Il fronça le nez.

- Je sais j'suis con… Mais j'avais tellement peur que tu veuilles pas de moi.

- Je…

- Non ! Il posa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Laisse-moi finir.

Elle hocha la tête et attendit la suite… Qui ne vint pas.

- Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

Il fronça de nouveau le nez avec un petit sourire contrit.

- Ben en fait j'ai fini.

« _Tu te ridiculises mon vieux…_ »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, et chercha quoi dire… Elle était encore soufflée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et finalement les mots ne vinrent pas.

- Demain… murmura-t-elle, confuse.

Il comprenait. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, tendre, restant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il voulait lui faire sentir sa sincérité dans ce simple geste, puis il s'en alla.

oOoOoOo

Toute la journée du lendemain, elle chercha le moment opportun pour aller le voir, et lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça, mais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait se lançer quelqu'un arrivait, ou bien son courage s'était envolé. Le soir venu, elle ne lui avait pas encore adressé un mot.

Il disait rien, mais ça l'inquiétait… A une heure avancée de la nuit, il alla se coucher, mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir.

De son côté, Drew cogitait encore… Elle savait qu'il attendait qu'elle aille lui parler, car lui, c'était clair, il avait tout dit. « _Allez Drew ! Un peu de courage bon sang !_ » Et elle se leva, pour rejoindre la chambre de Sirius.

Elle se glissa à côté de lui, sans oser le toucher au début, mais… Quand elle le vit les yeux ouverts, elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de mettre au point son petit discours, sa petite déclaration, sa réponse à ses attentes. Elle s'était dit qu'en le regardant dormir un peu elle allait être inspirée… Mais voir le blanc de ses yeux la troublait plus qu'autre chose.

Lui il s'en fichait qu'elle dise rien, l'important c'est qu'elle était venue d'elle-même. Il ne dit rien non plus, il pensait qu'elle allait prendre la parole d'un moment à un autre mais non… Elle n'en fit rien.

« _Un… Deux…_ »

Elle alla l'embrasser à la place.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
